A new Arrival
by disneyqueen
Summary: On a regular day Jackson Meilssa found someone in the jungle. Who is she, how did she get here and why is she so afraid to trust the others? Can Jackson and the others help her out or will she loose everything, even her own life?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, here's a new story. The first chapter is short I know, but it's full of action don't worry. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melissa Wu was sitting on the beach looking out at the vast and empty ocean before her lost in her thoughts. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice that Jackson was standing behind her.

After a few moments he cleared his throat, causing her to turn and look at him.

"Oh, hey Jackson," she said slightly frustrated with him. She had just seen him with Taylor again and she felt as if her heart would break, but there was no where she could go to get away from him.

He must have seen her frustration, because he sat down beside her and asked, "Mel, what's wrong?"

"Nothing…nothing," she said pushing some of her black hair away from her face. Jackson said an eyebrow at her and was about to say something, when they heard a scream from within the jungle. Both looked at each other, before jumping up and headed into the jungle.

They wandered around for a few minutes with out finding anything. They called out the names of all the people that had been on the plane but no one answered. They were just about to give up when Melissa cried, "I see something up there." She was pointing up a head.

"Mel, go back to camp…I'll handle this," Jackson said not looking at her. Melissa didn't move for a few seconds, but then ran off back to camp.

Once she was out of site Jackson moved closer to the animal, or what ever it was, he couldn't really be sure. Moving slowly he walked towards it.

Kneeling down next to it he saw that it was human, but he or she was covered with dirt, leaves, cuts, bruises and the clothes that they did have on were ribbed to pieces, with dried blood over their chest.

Carefully he picked the person up and headed back to camp, with the person in his arms.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So, what did you think, please review, please more soon Promise. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy, please review. Hope you enjoy.  
**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daley, Melissa, and Lex were sitting by the fire boiling water and talking.

"So, what did you guys find Mel?" Lex asked starring at her intently. Melissa put her water bottle down on the ground saying, "no one really, Jackson had me came back here, before I could get a good look at what ever it was."

"Well, I'm sure it wasn't anything big," Lex said going back to water over the fire.

"Lex is right, Mel…I'm sure it's nothing big," Daley said putting an arm around Melissa's shoulder. Melissa nodded, but still didn't look completely convinced. Looking around the camp site and didn't see anyone else around.

Turning to look at Daley she asked, "Where are Nathan, Taylor and Eric?"

"Nathan is collecting some more food, Taylor's down by the beach getting a tan and Eric's just being Eric," Daley said chuckling softly as she thought of Eric.

Melissa and Lex joined in and all three of they were still laughing when Jackson came back with the person in his arms and Nathan beside him.

"Jackson, Nathan," all three of them said at the same time. Jackson didn't say anything, but moved quickly towards the tent, disappearing from view. All three of starred after him, but then Lex turned to look at Nathan.

"What happened Nathan?" he asked. Nathan shrugged unsure of what to say, but just then Melissa and Daley walked up and into the tent.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the tent Jackson was looking thought the first aid kit with the figure lying on Taylor's sleeping bag. Jackson noticed the movement and turned around to see Melissa and Daley coming inside. "Hey, you want some help?" Daley asked looking from Jackson to the figure.

Kneeling down Daley began looking threw the first aid kit pulling out some stuff and handing it to Jackson. Melissa moved around them and kneeled down next to the figure. Gingerly and slowly she reached up and whipped the dirt and some of the blood away from the face.

Melissa could see clearly that the figure was female.

Her face was narrow and she seemed to have a low tone. Her hair was a wavy dark brown, all tangled up with leaves and small sticks. Finally Daley and Jackson found what they were looking for and they began cleaning her up.

During the clean up the girl shifted slightly and moaned. Softly Melissa asked, "Can you hear me?" The girl moaned again and mumbled something under her breath, but then fall still again.

"What did she say?" Jackson asked looking at Melissa. Melissa shook her head saying, "It doesn't make sense, I think she said something about Topaz Star, or something like that?"

"Her name maybe?" Daley said looking down at the girl. No on said anything unsure of what to make of anything the girl had said. It could've just been her being delirious and her head did have a big bruise on it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they were done, Jackson and Daley went outside, to find everyone sitting by the fire starring at them.

"Hey, so did you find out anything?" Nathan asked standing up.

"Not, really…I mean she seems fine, but she has been though a lot, but in terms of who or where she came from, no idea," Daley said walking over and sitting down beside Nathan.

Jackson stood standing and looking at the tent intently. Eric watched him as he piled a banana saying, "What's wrong Chief and did you figure out her age…if you had to guess."

"If I had to guess," Jackson began putting his hand behind his neck and stretching, "I'd say about 12."

"Wow cool…so what's got you worked up then?" Taylor asked. Jackson looked at her, but shook his head as he sat down on one of the logs.

"What is it Jackson?" Lex said looking form Jackson to his sister and back again. Dlaey looked at Lex and said, "Well…the girl did wake up once for a little bit and she mumbled something but it didn't make any sense."

"What was she speaking a foreign langue?" Nathan said smiling with a teasing face. When no one laughed he lowered his eyes clearing his throat saying, "Well, what did she say?"

"I couldn't hear, but according to Melissa, the girl said something like Topaz Star, no idea what that means but"

"Did you say Topaz Star chief?" Eric asked most chocking on his banana. Jackson looked at Eric surprised with raised eye brows, but nodded. Eric stood up and walked over to tent and opened the flap door and peered inside.

"Can I come in Mel?" he asked. Melissa turned and nodded.

When he was all the way inside he looked down at the girl fully. He let out a gasp as he starred down at her and one single word escaped his lips, "Serena."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope enjoyed this chapter, more soon I promise. Please review, please. THANKS**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy and I know I said Serena was like 11, but she is really 15 ok. Hope you enjoy and review, please.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Serena," Eric said in a vioce just above a whisper.

"Who's Serena?" Melissa asked looking at Eric in confusion. Eric didn't say anything, but kneeled down next to the girl and brushed away her banns from her forehead silently. He could see her chest moving up and down breathing, but her eyes still remained closed.

"How did you get here?" Eric thought to himself.

"Eric, who is she?" Mel asked bringing Eric out of his thoughts. Eric didn't look up at her, but said, "She…she-I knew her from school, that's all."

"I don't remember seeing her at our school?" Daley said from the entrance and stepping inside. Both Eric and Melissa turned to look at her, but said nothing.

"Yea, well I…used to… go to another school," Eric stammered as he stood up and walked out of the tent leaving Melissa and Daley alone with the new girl, Serena.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, what happened?" Nathan asked when he spotted Eric heading down towards the beach. Jackson, Nathan, and Lex exchanged glances between them unsure of what to do.

Finally Nathan stood up and began to follow Eric down to the beach.

"Nathan, where are you going?" Lex called after him.

"Well…someone has to talk to Eric," Nathan called over his shoulder and kept on walking.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Nathan reached the beach, he saw Eric sitting in the sand starring out at the vast ocean. Quietly Nathan up to him and sat down beside him. They sat in silence for a while until Eric broke it.

His voice held confusion and surprise as he spoke, "I can't believe she's here…I mean…" His voice trailed off steadily as he continued to star out to sea.

"So, how exactly do you know that girl?" Nathan said softly folding his arms over his knees. Startled slightly Eric nearly spun around in his seat and fall onto the ground.

"Wow, man don't do that," Eric said looking at him and holding his hand over his pounding heart. Nathan shook his head saying, "Chill Eric…so how do you know that girl anyway?"

Eric was silent for a few moments before saying, "when I was younger…around 8 I think my parents heard about this foster program in town and decided to check it out. So one day after school I came home and found Serena sitting at my kitchen table.  
My parents had taken her out of a foster care system or something. She was about 7, and she lived with us for about two years…We actually grew very close over those two years…"

"So what happened?" Nathan asked.

Eric shook his head saying, "I don't really know, but about two days after her 9th birthday her caseworker showed up at the house, while we were at school, talked to my parents and then the next thing I knew she was gone, and I haven't heard from her since…until know."

"Any ideas on why she left?" Nathan asked kind of liking this new Eric.

This Eric really seemed to care for this new girl, other than himself for once.

At Nathan's question Eric just shook his head. "And I don't really know anything about her past…and I haven't the slightest clue as to how she got on this island, she's only 15 years old" Eric said turning to look at Nathan.

"Well, I don't know about that Eric, but what was that Topaz Star thing that got you all worked up?"

Eric let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding.

Giving a small smile he said, "Well, that's what my Dad used to call her, she was born in November, so her birth stone was Topaz and had a star birth mark on her right hand so my Dad just called her that sometimes."

Nathan nodded, but was still in complete confusion about how this girl had ended up here on a deserted island, that so far no one had come looking for them…unless she was here before them. Not seeing how that was possible he shook that idea out of his head.

Just before Nathan could say anything more, Daley and Lex came running up to them saying, "She's awake…Serena's awake."

Nathan and Eric looked at each other before hoping up and all four of then ran back to the camp site.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review, More soon I promise **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter Hope you enjoy. I own nothing, but the plot.  
**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they a rivaled, Melissa and Jackson were sitting around the fire pit. Mel saw the others walking up them and called out, "Hey, you ok Eric?"

"Yea, I'm fine, but where's Serena?" he asked, looking around the camp.

"Well, Lex is in there with her and we're boiling some water for her," Jackson said standing up with a water bottle in hand. Eric stepped up and took the water from him saying, "I'll bring it to her."

"Oh…ok," Jackson said as Eric headed for the tent. Daley raised her eye brows as she sat down and asked, "What's gotten into him, better not have any bad intentions for this new girl."

"I don't think so… he's just excited," Nathan said taking a seat beside Daley. Daley glanced at Nathan, but didn't say anything. All them sat there in silence thinking, about this new girl.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the tent, Lex was sitting cross legged as the new arrival watched him closely, unsure of what to make of him.

Her green eyes were filled with a mixture of fear and relief. Her body was trembling slightly and she held the blanket around her as tight as she could. Lex didn't move, just sat there completely still.

In dealing with this girl was like dealing with a wild creature. Her eyes were darting all around; it was as if she was in a cage and looking for a way out, but finding nothing. When the flap to the entrance was pulled back, Serena's eyes flew to the entrance her eyes wide with terror and confusion.

She couldn't see the person's eyes, but he walked over and offered her a bottle.

She starred it for a few moments, before taking it and drinking the water in gulps at a time. Yet, all the time she kept her eyes on the two boys watching her. When she was done she gasped. Whapping the dripping water off her face she muttered, "thank you?"

The younger boy, called Lex got up slowly and left the tent.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he was gone, the older boy sat down across from her. Serena by now had the blanket up around her face, so that only her eyes could be seen. The older boy looked down at the ground for a long time. Finally he looked up and met her own scared eyes and spoke gently.

"Hello, Serena…remember me, Eric," the boy said giving her a small smile. Serena lowered the blanket slightly and looked at him for a few seconds.

"Eric Mcorrail," her voice was barely above a whisper. Eric's smile grew wide as he nodded. Serena lowered the blanket and looked at him her eyes brows raised slightly.

Eric looked at her intently and whispered, "Topaz Star."

Serena gasped for joy and nearly throw herself on top of Eric in a huge hug. Yet, Talyor was standing in the entrance of the tent, her eyes filled with tears.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you enjoyed, please review, please more soon Promise **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hre's the next chapter 'm sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I own nothing except the plot and Serena. The song is a bit of the song ONLY HOPE by Mandy Morre. I DO NOT OWN it I hope you enjoy iy. **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few moments Serena pulled apart from Eric a small smile on her face.

"Ser, how did you get here?" Eric asked reaching out a hand and caressing her bruised face. Serena flinched slightly at his touch and pulled out of his reach shaking a head lightly. Her voice was soft and a little husky as she spoke, "I don't know Eric…and my throat is killing me."

"Let me go get you some water, just relax it'll be ok," Eric promised as he helped her lye back down and then left her alone.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he merged from the tent and came towards the fire pit Eric found himself thrown questions from all directions. After a few moments one question came from everyone's mouth, "Who is she?"

"Her name is Serena Miller and she's really not up for a big visit from strangers right now, Melissa where's the boil the water?" Eric asked looking in her direction.

"Here," Mel said handing it to him. Eric nodded his thanks and then headed into the tent again. When he was gone Daley looked around the camp site saying, "Hey did anyone see Taylor?"

"Yea I think she went towards the beach," Lex said starting to pile a banana. Everyone nodded and then went back to sitting around and talking except Jackson.

No one seemed to notice as he stood up and left the camp heading for the beach. Melissa noticed and decided to follow, but already her heart was staring to flirter with nervousness knowing that he was probably going to talk to Taylor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mel followed him, but he suddenly turned and headed for the jungle. He walked on for a little longer before stopping and sitting down on a log, his guitar lying beside it.

Melissa thought he was going to sing, but then she saw him bring out the camera. She was about to go back to camp, but then something caught her attention.

**Jackson's vid.**

"**Melissa and Taylor are really pushy me to the limit. Why do girls have to be so hard to figure out?"**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Melissa laughed inside of herself; it was true for girls to understand guys just as much. Quietly she crouched down and half listened he was talking about the new girl and it surprised her beyond a doubt.

**Back to Javkson's tape**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"**This new girl seems strange… I mean I knew a girl named Serena once, but I haven't seen her in years and she was like 6 the last time I saw her…it couldn't be her could it…I mean my mom and I were able to get away from my dad, but she wasn't so lucky…and…I can't imagine her surviving one of those beatings with out proper care…oh…I need time to think."**

**End of Jackson's Video.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Jackson clicked off the camera and then picked up his guitar and began to strum away. Mel watched her breath almost caught in her throat, as Jackson's words resounded in her ears.

_**There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write  
over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But you sing to me over and over and over again**_

_**So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope**_

She was about to go up to him when the words of his song filled her eyes and she stopped it sounded like he was crying. She listened to him sing and cry, but couldn't bring herself to move. She had a feeling that he just wanted to be alone, but she couldn't bring herself to leave either. So she just sat there listened to him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

After a few minutes Jackson stopped and placed the guitar back in its case and sucked up the rest of his tears as he stood and turned around and headed back to camp. Melissa just sat there for a few more moments before headed back to camp, but then she ran into Taylor, the last person she wanted to see.

"Hey Mel," Taylor said stopping and waiting for Melissa to catch up with her.

"Hi," Mel said shortly. Taylor could sense that Melissa didn't want to talk, but went on anyway.

"So, what do you think of that new girl?" Taylor asked playing with her sun gold hair. Melissa shrugged unsure of what to make any anything right now, but said, "You know she's going to need clothes Taylor."

At this Taylor stopped in her tracks saying, "What, no, no she's not wearing any of my stuff."

With that Taylor quickened her pace towards camp as Melissa laughed to herself. That was always her way to get Taylor to leave her alone. She sighed and began to wards camp again with Jackson's words still spinning around in her mind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey hope you enjoyed this chapter Please review I would really apprishate it, please and hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy. Thanks to Dramaqueen for helping me and even writing some of it. I oen nothing but the plot and Serena. Hope you enjoy.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took her about two minutes to get back to camp and everyone (except Jackson) were still outside…only the new girl was with them. "Hey, you ok?" Daley asked coming up to Melissa. She nodded, but pointed to Serena and Daley seemed to understand.

"Nothing really, she's so quiet I think she might have some throat damage," Daley spoke softly. Melissa nodded and she slowly walked up the girl and placed a gently and light hand on the girl's shoulder. Serena shuddered, but other than that didn't move.

"Hey, I'm Melissa, don't worry your safe here." whispered Mel. Serena looked into Mel's eyes and felt a comforting feeling and just nodded.

"If you need anything, just come to me or Eric or anyone else here." whispered Melissa as she walked over back to Daley. The Eric walked over to her; he crouched down to her and spoke. "How's your throat?' asked Eric in comforting tone.

"It's still killing me." said Serena in a raspy voice.

"Just don't use it for a while, don't worry my friends and I will fix you up in know time." said Eric quietly. Serena just smiled. Lex came up and handed her a bottle of water and gave her a small smile which she returned and left.

Eric smiled at her and then patted her on the back saying, "Look I have to go to work, but if you need anything…uh…oh," he handed her paper and a pen, "use this."

Serena took the pen and a piece of paper a warm touched smile on her lips as she looked into Eric's eyes. Eric looked into hers, but then had to look away almost embarrassed. Standing up he patted her shoulder lightly and went to go collect water.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melissa was sitting a little ways off with Nathan and both were watching Eric talking to Serena. Neither of them new what to make off this new Eric, but they liked it a lot.

"Can you really belief Eric's caring for someone other than himself?" Nathan asked as he played with a stick. Mel laughed softly as she brought her hands up to her lips saying, "No, not really…it's amazing…so how are things going with Daley?"

At this Nathan stopped playing and sighed. He was silent for a few moments before running his hand through his hair saying, "Yea well… it's going good, but as Jackson said relationships are hard here."

"Where is Jackson?" Mel asked almost completely ignoring the rest of what Nathan had just said. Nathan looked at her and shook his head with a smile on his face. Bring up Jackson's name and that was all Melissa could hear about. Nathan gazed around the camp site and grew puzzled. He hadn't seen Jackson for a while now, not that it was unusual…but still.

"I don't now Mel why?" he asked turning to look at his friend. Mel turned to look at him and they're eyes met for a second. Both of them turned away quickly laughing softly and muttering "sorry" under their breaths.

Mel pulled herself together and shrugged as she said, "Well…I was just wondering he went off a little quickly with the whole Serena thing-"

"Yea he did, weird huh…maybe he knows her like Eric," Nathan laughed as he shoved at Melissa playfully. Mel laughed, but then stopped and said, "Actually I think…Nathan can I tell you something, and swear you WON'T tell ANYONE."

"Ok, what is it Mel, did you find something out?" Nathan asked turning to look at her face to face. Sighing she looked down at the ground for a few moments before telling Nathan everything she had overheard with Jackson. When she was done she asked, "So do you think it could be…the Serena he was talking about?"

"I don't know Mel I"

"Hey Nathan, could you help me collect firewood?" Daley asked coming up behind them. Nathan and Mel turned around and looked at her for a few seconds.

"Ah, sure," Nathan said as he stood up. He looked down at Mel and mouthed, "Later," before following Daley into the woods.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melissa nodded and stood up herself and walked back to camp. Eric was out getting water, Jackson was somewhere out in the jungle, and Eric was collecting water…so it was just Melissa and Serena sitting around the fire. Mel was looking into the fire when she heard the sound of pen on paper. She glanced up and saw Serena writing something.

It looked like it hurt to move at all from what Melissa could tell. Serena's' hands and arms were all cut up and black and blue. She couldn't see the face it was covered by dark brown hair, but along her forehead it looked like a long big deep cut had been placed.

Melissa quietly leaned forward slightly and asked, "What are you writing, Serena?"

The girl glanced up and she mouthed something, but Melissa couldn't read lips very well, but Mel could see the girl's piercing and enchanting dark green eyes.

"Sorry, what?" Mel asked a little ashamed at herself. Serena didn't say anything, but went back to writing for a few seconds before holding up the pad of paper. It read, "How did you get here?"

Mel nodded and stood up and walked over to sit down next to Serena. Mel was quiet for a little bit, but then explained about the crash and everything. It took her about ten minutes to summarize everything that had happened to them. When she was done she asked softly, "so how did you get here…Serena right?'

The girl nodded slightly. She stood up and spoke her voice growing a little stronger, but still raspy, "I…I don't know and my voice-"

"Hey Mel," Jackson called cutting Serena off as he came around and stood in front of them. Serena's and Jackson's eyes locked onto each others almost at once. Jackson was a little confused…there was something about the girl.

However, Serena's eyes nearly sank back all the way into the back of her head with terror, confusion, and pain all at once. Her hands shook and she dropped the book of paper and the ground before she herself collapsed to the sand floor beneath her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey hope you enjoyed this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW. More soon I promise. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy. I own nothing, but the plot and Serena. Everything else belongs to their own creaters. And in the song Jackson's singing the Spanish or what ever isn't english. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jackson and Melissa looked at each other for a few seconds before kneeling down besides the fallen girl. Melissa checked her pulse and breathed out in relief, "She's alive, what happened?"

"Beats me," Jackson said as he pulled Serena up into a sitting position with his arm around Serena's shoulder. Melissa watched him closely, but decided that he was just worried about her. Just then Eric, Tlayor and Lex came back to camp. Eric dropped the jugs of water and asked, "What happened?" "

No idea, she just fainted?" Melissa said meting Jackson's eyes for a brief moment before turning away. Lex came up to them and crouched down muttering something under his breath. "What is it?" Jackson asked and there was real concern in his voice. Lex didn't look up, but said louder, "fainting is usual caused by something…not unexpected either."

"Well…it could be from the heat?" Melissa said not looking at Jackson. "Who cares how it happened just wake her up," Eric said picking up the water by the log. Eric was about to throw water on her, but something stopped him. Serena's lips were moving and she let out a moan of pain. Melissa looked at Jackson and saw him grow tense and his eyes seemed to glaze over as he recalled something.

Yet she didn't have time to say anything before Eric threw water on Serena's face. She let out a sound that sounded like a mixture of a moan and a gasp for air. Her eyes locked on Jackson and she started moaning and struggling to get away as tears began to roll down her face. Jackson released her and stood up. Serena fall against Melissa and hugged her tightly. Mel wrapped her arms around her and gazed up at Jackson confused and worried.

"It's all right, you're safe," Eric said kneeling down and rubbing Serena's back, but looking accusingly at Jackson. Jackson looked just as confused and afraid as Serena, but quickly left the camp site with out saying a word. Melissa called out after him, but he didn't stop walking towards the beach.

"What happened?" Taylor muttered to herself, as Eric took Serena into his arms. Eric shook his head unsure, but held Serena closer to him, she was now shivering and tears rolled down her checks. Eric was so concerned about Serena that he didn't see the pain in Taylor's eyes.

In a few seconds Serena pushed herself away from Eric and stood and walked away as fast as she could go. All of them (except Taylor) tried to stop her, but the pain in her eyes caused all of them to let her go. She needed to think things over and something was too painful to talk about…and they had a feeling it related to Jackson some how.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Meanwhile Nathan and Daley were collecting firewood and talking about the new girl and about everything that had happened so far since the crash. "So, any thoughts of how Serena got here?" Nathan asked as he picked up another stick and placing it in his pile. Daley shrugged as she tossed her red hair behind her back behind her ear.

"I don't know, but I think maybe from the west side because god knows we haven't seen any planes or boats out there where we are," she said looking around the jungle.

"Maybe and she- hey is something wrong?" Nathan asked as Serena ran past them stumbling every few seconds as she ran on shaking and unstable legs. Nathan dropped his pile of sticks and went to help her, but she just kept on moving away from them. "Please just leave me alone he'll hurt you," Serena said her voice clear, but soft. Nathan and Daley looked at each other, but didn't say anything.

Then gently Daley came and placed a hand on Serena's shoulder saying, "Serena, what is it? Is something wrong?" Serena shrank back biting her lip and shaking her head slowly. She pulled out of reach and headed for the beach, leaving Nathan and Delay starring after her. Nathan came up to Daley and placed a hand on her shoulder, but neither of them said anything.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jackson was at the beach thinking hard. He still didn't understand what had happened back at camp, but he couldn't bring himself up to go and face Serena or any of them. He was now certain, Serena…was_ his_ Serena. He remembered those eyes and he had seen her like only one other time and it was still difficult to think about after all these years. He was pulled out of his thoughts by someone singing. He sat up straighter and looked around. The voice sounded close. He glanced around and then saw a figure on the beach near the rocks.

He slowly got up and walked closer. He had taken his shoes off he his foot steps made barely any sound. Coming closer he realized it was Serena and she was singing softly to herself. Her voice was stronger now, but still soft. Her words filled his heart with regret and guilt as he listened to her.

She seemed to be in her own world. Her hair blew around her gently as a breeze came from the sea and she didn't see or hear anything else and her voice even though a little raspy was still as powerful in deviation as anyone.  
_**I pray you'll be our eyes  
And watch us where we go  
And help us to be wise  
In times when we don't know  
**_  
She wrapped away tears as she looked out at the vast ocean. She remembered the day she had been left behind and her words cam from the bottom of her heart. She didn't even notice Jackson.  
_**Let this be our prayer  
When we lose our way  
Lead us to a place  
Guide us with your grace  
To a place where we'll be safe**_

Serena paused as her voice cracked slightly as memories filled her mind and heart. Jackson thought for a moment and then snag softly from behind her.  
_**La luce che to dai**_

Serena's head snapped up, but she didn't notice him. He stopped and waited. Serena picked it up almost at once and the two sang together their voices coming one. Both remembered a time when they did this often, but still Serena didn't see him. They sang out towards the sky. The sun was setting and it cast a heaven glow on the ocean and the two voices grew slightly louder with passion of guilt, regret and most of all pain.  
_**I pray we'll find your light  
Nel cuore restero  
And hold it in our hearts  
A ricordarchi che  
When stars go out each night  
L'eterna stella sei  
Nella mia preghiera  
Let this be our prayer  
Quanta fede c'e**__**When shadows fill our day**_

Serena stopped yet again. Jackson slowly took a few steps towards her lowering his voice.  
_**Lead us to a place**_

Serena let out a breath and glanced up at the glimmering ocean and then up at the sky as she sang.  
_**Guide us with your grace**_

Serena and Jackson voices lowered to a gently whisper as they sang the last line together._**  
Give us faith so we'll be safe.**_

When the song ended Jackson bended down and tapped Serena on the shoulder. She spun around eyes wide and then she saw who it was. He leaned forward and ran his fingers though her silk brown hair and starring into her eyes he whispered, "Serena." Her eyes filled with tears and she fall against him crying, "Jackson."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter, please review, thanks and more soon promise. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter hope you all enjoy it**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her eyes filled with tears and she fall against him crying, "Jackson."

Jackson gently hugged Serena to him allowing her to cry as much as she wanted to. They sat there in silence listening to the waves breaking at the shore and Serena's crying. Soon her sobs subsided into small whimpers and she was shaking slightly. Jackson didn't say anything, but held her close and stroked her hair soothingly. Soon Serena spoke up, "Why Jackson?"

"Why what Serena?" he asked gently. Serena pushed herself away from him and stood up on shaking legs and looked down at him saying, "Why did you abandon me Jackson?"

"Abandon you?'

"You and Mom left me alone with that…that monster…and not once did you think of finding me or helping me," she cried augur and sadness in her tone and showing in her eyes. Jackson stood up and reached out to bring her into a hug, but she stepped out of his reach.

"Where were you Jackson, where were you when I needed you the most? Do you have any idea the hell I went through when you and Mom left me behind that night-"

"Serena please-"

"No Jackson…just leave me alone it was completely clear that you didn't care about me than so why could that change now?" she cried her voice now growing soar from basically screaming at the top of her lungs. Jackson stood there dump struck, but finally said, "It wasn't like that Ser."

Serena cast her eyes down and shook her head and then pushed past Jackson. Jackson grabbed her wrist and she gasped in pain and he released her at once. He glanced down and saw a swelling and black and blue wrist under a red shirt Daley had lent her.

"Serena wait, what happened" Jackson called after her. But Serena didn't answer she just kept walking. Jackson groaned angrily and ran after her. "Serena, you don't understand, please let me talk," begged Jackson.

"No! You and Mom left me, Cody I could have died! Luckily soon after I got adopted by Eric's family, but I wasn't there long because that horrible monster came..." Serena quickly paused and looked out into the jungle and then back at Jackson and ran off. Jackson just stood there unable to move or do anything.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well she's a little odd," a voice said to Jackson's right. He turned around and saw Taylor coming up towards him. He sighed and didn't give any sign of emotion, but she moved closer to him.

"I don't get her at all…what's wrong with her?" Taylor asked looking off in the direction Serena had run down.

"She's just…she's had a difficult time," Jackson said turning to look at his friend.

"Well it's not like we've had it easy here either and why did she explode on you?"

"Nothing…is something wrong?" Jackson asked wanting to get away from the topic. Taylor shrugged and sat on in the sand playing with her hair. Sitting down next to her he asked, "So what's the problem this time?"

Taylor laughed shaking her head she said, "Am I that predicable?" Jackson shrugged and Taylor pushed him gently with her shoulder. The two sat side by side a few minutes in silence just starring out at the sea. The sun was now almost below the sea, but the clouds were a beautiful shades of pink and red. Finally Taylor asked, "So…do you think Eric likes Serena…like, well…"

Her voice trailed off as she looked at Jackson. Jackson thought about it and it did seem like that, but then Serena's words flew into his mind,

"I got adopted by Eric's family."

He blinked and then shook his head. Then he looked at Taylor and said, "No…Eric adopted her and I think it's a brother feeling, that's all."

He felt himself burning up inside, Eric was being a better brother than he was right now….that was pathetic. Taylor looked out confused saying, "Well…I didn't know that…Eric having a sister."

"She's not his sister," Jackson said a little quickly. Taylor turned saying, "I don't understand Jackson."

"Forget it and it's time for dinner," he said standing up, whipping the sand away and heading back to camp. Taylor looked after him and then a few seconds later followed him back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at camp everyone was sitting around the fire talking except Serena. She kept to herself. When Jackson and Taylor came back she didn't met his eyes or even look at him at all. Jackson shifted uncomfortable in his seat as he tried to get Serena's attention. Yet she didn't seem to see or she just plain ignored him. Everyone was busy that they didn't seem to feel the tension between the two.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore and tapped Eric on the shoulder. Eric turned around at once and asked, "What is it Serena?"

"I'm going to bed," she said as she stood up. She stood up, but almost at once fall over, but Jackson grabbed her arm and held her up. She glanced her him and for a moment there was gratefulness in her eyes, but then it quickly changed into hardness and coolness. She pulled away muttering, "thanks," under her breath before Melissa came up and helped her into the tent.

"What's going on between the two of you?" Nathan asked looking from Mel and Serena back to Jackson.

Everyone's eyes fall on him for explanation, but he just shrugged as he watched her go. Turning back he gazed into the fire he said, "It's nothing…just it's complicated and a miss understanding."

They waited for him to go on, but he just stood up and walked away towards the beach.

All of them looked at each other with out saying a word and went back to eating. Soon afterwards they all drifted off to bed none of them saying a word to each other. Yet the calmness only lasted for a few hours before a scream came from the girl's tent.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey here's the next chapter I hope you enjot and thanks to Dramaqueen for your help.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yet the calmness only lasted for a few hours before a scream came from the girl's tent.

"No, no please leave me alone!" Serena cried out in her sleep tossing and turning around. "Serena, Serena wake up Serena wake up!" Daley cried shaking the screaming and trembling girl. Taylor had gone outside still half asleep when Jackson came running up to her, followed by Eric and Nathan.

"What is it? What happened?" Jackson asked Taylor. The blond shrugged and left heading towards the fire. Nathan and Eric watched her go, but Jackson had already had gone inside the tent.

After two seconds Nathan and Eric followed Jackson inside.

"Serena wake up," Mel cried and then turned to see the boys coming inside. Eric pushed past her softly and grabbed Serena's hand and rubbed it gently saying, "Come on Serena wake up…come on you have to get up."

She didn't respond, but kept on moaning and groaning. As Eric rubbed her hand gently she began to calm down and slowly began to calm down.

Eric sighed with relief then Daley whispered "Eric, stay here tonight, just incase this happens again." whispered Daley. Eric nodded and laid down next to Serena, he was still grasping his hand.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As Nathan started heading for the tent Jackson took one last look at Serena and then slowly followed Nathan back to there tent.

"What the heck happened with her?" Nathan asked as he and Jackson walked back to their tent. Jackson glanced over his shoulder at the tent and said, "I don't know…look I'm gonna go for a walk."

"Mel and Taylor stuff again?" Nathan asked turning around and looking at his friend. Jackson shrugged as he walked down towards the beach. Just then Melissa came up to Nathan and asked, "What's wrong with Jackson?"

"I don't know Mel, maybe you better go talk to him."

"What about Serena and everyone?" Mel asked still looking after Jackson. Nathan ran his through his hair and didn't say anything for a few moments.

"Nathan?" Mel asked trying to get his attention. Coming out his own thoughts he shook his head and looked at his friend and then back at camp. "Yea go talk to him…it might help…I mean not only him, but also Serena, she looked pretty scared."

"Yea I know, make sure everything's going to be ok," Mel said looking from Nathan to camp and back again.

"Don't sweat it Mel," he said giving her a high five. Mel returned it and the headed down to where Jackson had headed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jackson was sitting on the beach deep in thought. Eyes closed he kept hearing Serena's moans and groans over and over. He pounded his fist into his hand and felt like crying, but he kept it all inside.

Memories raced through his mind giving him a slight head ache. He ran his hand through his hair and took a few deep breaths.

Suddenly he heard footsteps coming up behind him, turning around he saw Melissa a foot away.

"Hey…you all right?" she asked just looking at him. He looked at her saying sarcastically, "Oh, I'm just great." Melissa sighed and walked up to him and sat down next to him in the sand watching the waves in the moonlight. After a few moments she turned her head to face him asking, "So what is it between"

"Hey Mel, oh sorry," Daley said coming up behind them. Both turned around and shook their heads at her.

"Oh sorry, umm I was just coming to get you, it's really late." said Daley as she looked up at the night sky.

"Yea, I'm coming." Said Mel as she stood up she then bent down to Jackson saying, "We'll talk later." and with that Mel left, and Jackson followed knowing that he needed sleep to.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you enjyoed it. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy. I own nothing, but the plot and the other charators will be in the next chapter don't worry. Hope you enjoy. **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dawn woke everyone up earlier than normal and none of them had really had a good night sleep. Everyone was a little disarranged that morning. Lex went to work in the garden and the others had gone about there chores except Jackson, Eric and of course Serena. Jackson didn't meet her eyes, but asked, "How are you doing?"

"Like you care," she replied coolly. Jackson threw up his hands at this and nearly shouted, "You know I don't care what you may believe I didn't leave you like that."

"Whatever Jackson," she said as she stood up and went back into the tent.

When she was gone Eric looked from the tent back to Jackson.

"What's going on between the two of you Chief?" Eric asked slipping the coconut milk. Jackson starred at him and shook his head, "Nothing…forget it Eric, it's a terrible misunderstanding that's all."

"What do you mean?" Eric asked. Jackson threw a twig into the fire and was quiet for a few moments before looking up at Eric.

"How much do you know of Serena's past?" he asked carefully. Eric blinked and set his coconut on the ground as he replied, "Not much why?"

"Cause she's had some rough times with her dad before she met you…"his voice trailed off slowly. Eric leaned forward asking, "How do you know?"

Jackson was silent for a few moments said, "I…she, she's my sister."

Eric sat there dump struck and nearly fall off his seat. Finally he managed to ask, "How could that be, you're lying."

Jackson breathed out and ran a hand through his hair as he said, "No she really is my sister, Eric, and I'm not kidding."

"You are lying Jackson….I can prove it, Serena could you came here for a minute?" Eric called from towards the tent. It was a few seconds before Serena's head popped out as she asked, "Yea what is it Eric?"

"Could you come here for a few minutes please," Eric said flexing his index finger for her to come join them. Serena didn't move for a few moments, but then reluctantly went over and sat down next to Eric.

"So what is this about?" she asked looking straight at him. Eric looked at her then at Jackson and back to her for a few times. Finally he said, "Serena…err…Jackson just told me something."

At this Serena's head snapped over looking at Jackson sharply, but at the same time pain filled her eyes. "What did he tell you?" she asked glancing back at Eric.

Eric noticed the seriousness in her voice so he got right to the point.

"He said that you were his sister," he said. Serena didn't respond right away and after a few seconds she turned to Eric and said, "And?"

"And, Serena are you related to Jackson or not?" Eric asked again.

"…Yes is that it," she said shortly. Eric sat there unable do anything, but finally managed to ask, "So what's the problem between the two of you?"

"Nothing!" brother and sister said together. Serena and Jackson glanced at each other, but Serena turned away. Sighing Jackson tried to say something, but Serena ignored him and left.

"Really smooth Chief," Eric said looking at Jackson. Jackson just rolled his eyes and went to go get his chores started leaving Eric alone at camp.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That's it please review, more soon promise thanks. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the next chapter. hOPE YOU ENJOY.  
**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Last time  
**

**Serena and Jackson glanced at each other, but Serena turned away. Sighing Jackson tried to say something, but Serena ignored him and left.**

**"Really smooth Chief," Eric said looking at Jackson. Jackson just rolled his eyes and went to go get his chores started leaving Eric alone at camp.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daley and Nathan were out collecting firewood and talking. It was becoming more normal and less ax ward very day. A few days after Melissa had spilled Nathan's secret crush on Daley it had been really weird, but now it was completely forgotten.

"So, how's everything going with you Day?"

"Oh fine…well you know as fine as possible right now," she replied tossing her read hair away from her face. Nathan picked up another twig and said, "I know what you mean…boy it's hot out here."

Daley nodded, but looked back in the direction at camp. Nathan whipped sweat from his forehead as he looked at her.

"What is it?" he asked pulling her from her thoughts. Turning back towards him, she shook her head muttering, "it's nothing forget Nathan."

She kept on walking, but Nathan ran up and turned her around so that they were facing each other. "Daley, it's not nothing is something wrong?" he said looking down at her.

"No…Jackson's been acting really weird ever since Serena came here," she said looking into Nathan's eyes.

"Yea I've noticed that too and Serena and Eric have been acting odd too," Nathan said. He had talked to Melissa yesterday about how Serena had fainted and almost tore Jackson's head off when he was holding her. He had retold it to Daley, but she didn't know what to make of it anymore then he did.

"So what Serena doesn't like Jackson?" Daley asked picking up another twig. Nathan scratched his head saying, "I think it's more than that…I think it has something to do with the past, that neither of them will talk about."

"Yeah, I know…it's weird, but we should get back to camp," she said turning around and starting to walk back. Nathan nodded and followed her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile on the beach, Taylor was sun tanning when Melissa stormed up to her saying, "What are you doing Taylor?"

"Getting a tan, what does it look like?" The blonde said not looking at Melissa.

"You have a job too, you know," Melissa said folding her arms over her chest. Taylor raised herself up onto her elbows and held up hand over her eyes blocking the sun as she looked up at Mel.

"What's your problem, I am doing my job," she posited pouting slightly. Melissa rolled her eyes and turned away looking out at the ocean.

"Is something wrong?" Taylor asked quietly. Melissa didn't look at her, but shook her head. Timidly Taylor asked, "Is…is it Jackson?"

At that Melissa spun around glaring at her. "No, why does it always have to be Jackson related problem," she all, but screamed as she stormed off. Only a few moments after, Melissa turned around again and yelled, "And besides you're the usual the reason for the problems Taylor."

With that she stormed off, leaving Taylor alone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lex was watering and looking after his garden when Melissa came into the clearing.

"Hey Mel," the ten year old called to his friend. Melissa's frown faded and she gave a small smile at Lex. Lex looked intently at her and asked, "Is something wrong?"

"No it's nothing Lex, really," she said placing a few stands of her shinny black hair behind her ears. Lex shrugged and went back to gardening.

"Wow, that's really coming along Lex, that was a great idea of planting those seeds," she said kneeling down in the dirt.

"Yea, well you know we don't know how long we're going to be here," he said factually, but there was a hint of sadness in his tone. Melissa placed a hand on is shoulder and their eyes met.

"We're going to get home Lex," she said softly tiring to find hope in her own words. Yet she didn't seem to have much hope lately. Lex nodded, but he didn't seem convinced. Melissa sighed and was about to say something when Jackson came into the clearing.

"Hey have either of you seen Serena?" he asked looking at Melissa. Both Mel and Lex looked at him and shook their heads.

"I thought she was at camp with you and Eric?" Lex said taking a step towards Jackson.

"She was, but then something happened and Eric said she left and he hasn't seen her since," Jackson said running his hand though his hair. Melissa stood up drying herself off as she said, "I'm sure she's around here somewhere…she couldn't have gotten that far."

All of them set out looking for Serena. They looked for about ten minutes before Jackson said, "look we'll cover more ground if we split up so Lex go with Mel and look in that direction and I'll look the other way, after half an hour met back at camp."

"Are you sure we should split up?" Mel asked. Jackson moved closer towards her and looked into her eyes and said, "It'll be fine and Serena could be anywhere."

"O…k," Mel said shyly. So the trio split up in search of Serena.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mel and Lex camp back to camp in shock and confusion. Yet when they got back they saw Serena sitting near the fire across from Jackson and Eric. Taylor was by the tent; Nathan and Daley were hanging out clothes to dry. Lex ran over and cried, "Serena how are you?"

She glanced up and flashed a warm smile at him as she whispered, "I'm fine I was in the jungle thinking about some stuff that's all."

"Well I'm glad you're safe," Lex said sitting down next to her. Mel nodded, but looked uneasy.

"What's wrong Mel," Jackson asked as he stood up. He moved over and overed a bowl of fruit to Serena. She took it, but didn't say anything. Eric looked up at Melissa and then looked at Lex asking, "Well what did you find or see?"

Mel shook her head saying, "It makes no since, but…while Lex and I were looking for Serena…we saw from a distance… an older man. Most of his hair was gone and he was wearing a blood red T-shirt and sandy brown shorts with a pair of sneakers and he was ranting and cursing about finding something"

There was a shatter of a something on the ground. All of them turned and saw a broken bowl of fruit at Serena's feet and her face was almost deathly pale.

"What is it?" all of them asked concerned. Everyone crowed around Serena and waited for her to answer. Finally Jackson kneeled down next to her and took her hand in his own and asked, "What is it?"

Serena looked up and starred into Jackson's dark blue eyes intently. Taking a deep and shaky breath she said, "Jackson…that, man…is…"

"Is who?" he asked softly. Serena's eyes wheeled up with tears and they began to roll down her face. After a few moments she said, "He's…Jackson, he's after me and….he's our Father."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review and more soon pormise.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's the next chapter Hope you enjoy it.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He's…Jackson, he's after me and….he's our Father," Serena said her vioce cracking with tears.

Jackson's eyes nearly jumped out of his eyes as he starred back into his sister's green piercing eyes. He didn't say anything for a few minutes Serena's words resounding in his ears. Finally Taylor broke the silence as she asked, "Are you sure it's that guy?"

Everyone turned looking at her in disbelief except for Jackson and Serena. Jackson leaned closer and asked, "Are you sure…I mean that he's our…" his voice trailed off unable to say the words.

Serena nodded tears rolling down her face ass she gazed at Jackson. Yet when she spoke it was aimed to Melissa. "Where did you see him?" she asked whipping away the tears and turning to look at Melissa.

Melissa shrugged slightly and spoke quietly, "I don't know it was further west I think."

"Yea it was…maybe about twenty to about half an hour away from here," Lex said pointing west in the jungle. Serena nodded and stopped up saying, "I have to go."

"What why?" everyone asked at once moving closer towards her. Serena looked around at all of them saying, "Look if he finds me…he'll kill all of us."

"Why and if we stick together he can't take us all on," Daley said looking around at everyone too. Nathan tried to lighten the mood by saying, "Oh now you think we should stay together."

His admit at humor fall dead so he tried again saying, "Serena, Day's right…and don't worry we'll never leave you to face this guy alone."

At that Serena turned to face Jackson and said to everyone, "Oh yes…you'll never leave me alone, tell that to your leader here…he knows all about it, don't you Jackson."

With that she turned on her heel and headed into the jungle.  
"Serena wait, please don't leave," Eric called out towards her as he ran after her. All of them watched them leave Melissa walked up to Jackson and put a hand on his shoulder lightly. He turned and gave her a smile worried smile.

"So what do we do?" Nathan asked. Jackson and Mel turned and looked at him.

"We have to go after them," Lex said, but Daley put a hand on his shoulder.

Lex looked up at his sister confused and asked, "Why not Day?"

"What are we going to do, she's like Abby and she'll only run off again," Daley said gently. Everyone nodded in agreement except for Jackson and Taylor. Taylor looked at everyone and asked, "Aren't we at least going to get Eric back?"

"They should came back on their own…Serena needs time," Melissa said almost glaring at Taylor for thinking of Eric more than Serena.

"Fine…I'm going to the beach," Taylor said annoyed that no one listening to her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone soon drifted off back to their chores except for Jackson and Melissa. The two friends sat down by the fire and barely talked. After about five minutes Melissa said, "So, I know it's none of my business, but…what happened between you and Serena?"

Jackson didn't say anything, but turned to look at her. His eyes were filled with tears of pain and augur at the same time.

"It's nothing Mel…she just thinks I abandon her."

"Abandon her, why would she think that?" Mel asked shocked. Jackson shrugged muttering, "I have no idea."

Melissa placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and rubbed his back. He gazed at her and gave her a slight smile, "Thanks Mel."

She smiled at him, but then turned away saying, "No problem."

"You know Mel…I don't think I could get through this, with you," Jackson said softly. Melissa turned and looked at him saying, "Well, isn't that what friends are for."

"Yea I guess…I didn't really have any true friends before you Mel and now I think I just lost my little sister forever," he said sadness creeping into his voice. Mel reached up and turned him to look at her and said, "Jackson, don't worry Eric…and Serena will be alright."

Jackson nodded saying, "Thanks Mel, really."

She shrugged it off. She was about to say something else, but was stopped by Jackson's lips meting her own in a soft passionate kiss.

When they parted Mel was almost in a daze at what had just happened. Jackson was almost as shocked as she was and apologized quickly before standing up and leaving Melissa alone still captured in the moment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you enjoyed it please Reveiw and I hope you liked it more soon promise. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's the next chapter the only things I own is plot, Jed and Serena. I hope you enjoy. **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jackson was walking into the jungle for about half an hour before he heard voices a head of him. He stopped and listened. It sounded like Eric and Serena.

"Serena please came back to camp," Eric begged. Yet Serena just shook her head looking down at the ground.

"Why not?" he asked again taking her hands in his own. Serena looked up at him tears rimmed her eyes as she whispered, "Eric please…I just need you to go, please."

"I'm not going anywhere Serena…something's wrong please let me help you, you know I'll never leave me" he pleaded.

"No, Eric…do you knows how much those words once meant before I was backstabbed, by the very person who said them," Serena said bitterly and sadly.

Finally Jackson couldn't take it any more and walked out from behind the tree he had been hiding behind.

"Hey, Serena could I talk to you?" he asked placing his hand on the back of his neck nervously. Eric stepped in front of Serena crossed his arms saying, "I think you caused her enough grief already."

"Just let me talk to her Eric," Jackson said taking a step forward.

"It's alright Eric," she called softly behind him as she came up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Turning around to face his "sister" he asked, "Are you sure?"

She nodded. Eric took her hand and pressed it to his lips and then said, "You know where to find me."

She nodded and laughed softly as he left and headed back towards camp.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he was gone, Serena turned back to Jackson folded her arms across her chest and asked, "What is it Jackson?"

"I just want to talk to you that's all," he said taking another step towards her, but she stepped back away from him.

"Please let me explain," he tried again, but she had had enough.

"You don't need to explain anything to me Jackson, it's obviously you don't care about me any more than mom did," she said turning away from him and began to walk away.

Jackson threw up his arms and ran after her and spun her around to face him. "Listen to me Serena, Mom and I never stopped loving you and we DIDN'T ABANDON YOU!"

His voice had raisin into a yell and he raised his hand as if to strake her, but he didn't care.

He was sick of Serena saying that he didn't care, but then he noticed tears in her greens eyes. Realizing what he had done he calmed down, lowered his hand and brought her into a warm embrace.

She cried as he stroked her hair saying, "I'm so sorry Serena, here I'm saying that I didn't leave you, when in truth I did something much worse…I became him."

"It's not your fault Jackson," she sobbed as she held onto him tighter.

Just then a voice came from behind them chucking, "she's right Cody, but after all, the apple never falls far from the tree now does it."

Brother and sister turned around and gasped as their father appeared out of the shadows. He was indeed as Melissa had spoken of him.

Jackson held onto Serena tighter and he could feel her growing tense and a chill that ran down her spine. The man (Jed) stood there looking over the two teens before him.

"I was wondering when you would come back Serena, but I didn't expect you bring Cody back with you," Jed said smirking as he moved closer towards them. Jackson released Serena, but stood in front of her protectively as he faced his father.

"What do you want?" Jackson asked getting right to the point. The man walked up to them and stood a few meters away from his "children."

"Can't a man visit his own kids," Jed asked.

"You're not our father," Jackson said sternly. Jed walked up and smacked Jackson across the check and then shoved him to the ground. Serena cried out, "Stop!"

"You two need to be reminded of your place…or you too can meet the same fate as your mother," Jed said reaching into his pocket and drew out a gun. Pointing at her, Jed turned to Jackson who was getting to his feet.

"Let her go," he said, but he couldn't move, memories came flooding back to him and he glared at his "Dad."

Jed laughed and two more men appeared from behind bushes. Jackson glanced at them, but didn't move. Jed motioned to one of the men and said, "Take Cody and Serena here back to camp…I'll deal with Cody later, and then I'll have my fun with Serena."

With the gun still pointed at his sister, Jackson had no choice, but allowed himself to be tied and dragged away by one of the man while Jed handled Serena.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was dark by the time they came in view of a fire. Jed shoved Serena on to a little away from the fire. She could feel the whips and pouches, but Jackson remained silant. After about ten mintiues Jackson jioned her after the beating of his live since ha had run away from Jed.

"Sweet dreams brats," Jed called going back towards the fire. When they were alone Serena asked softly, "You all right?"

Jackson nodded, but she could just make out a few bruises around his face. Then gently he said, "I'm fine Sere go to sleep."

"Jackson… I'm scared," she muttered turning to look at him. He kissed her forehead and whispered, "I know, but get some sleep please."

She nodded, but her body was trembling at night it got pretty cold. Jackson did his best to keep her warm and she soon drifted off into sleep.

Soon after Jackson joined her and prayed that that the gang didn't came and get hurt, but he mostly prayed that he would be able to keep Serena safe, just as he had promised their mother before she had been taking away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, Please review, more soon I promise **


	14. Chapter 14

**Here the next chapter, thanks to Dramaqueen for helping with this chapter and a few others, you're the beast. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Any luck?" Nathan asked as he and Daley walked back to camp.

"No," Melissa and Lex said shaking their heads sadly. Eric looked up from the fire as his friends came back and muttered in frustration, "I knew I should've stayed."

"What are you talking about Eric?" Nathan asked glancing at Daley, who shrugged.

So Eric explained about how he had been talking to Serena and then Jackson coming and interrupting them and then that he had left the two alone and that was the last he had seen them.

"Eric, you didn't know and plus Jackson is there with Serena, where ever they are." said Mel.

"Yea whatever." said Eric as he through a stick into the fire.

"Maybe it was there father." said Lex. There was then a silence over the camp then Mel broke the silence. "We have to go find them, they could be hurt or..." said Mel.

"Mel, it's too dark and we would get lost." said Nathan.

"But Nathan." said Mel.

"Mel we will all go search in the morning, at sun rise." Nathan assured her. .

"Yea Nathan's right guys, now lets go and get some sleep." said Daley heading to the plane.

Nathan and Lex nodded and began to follow Daley, and then they stopped and turned to see Eric and Mel starring out into the jungle.

"Guys, come they will be fine." said Daley. Eric and Mel then turned to face each other for a moment then the two gazed out into the jungle again and then followed the others to the plane

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With the first rays of sun peeking over the island, the search picked up again. They searched for about two hours before eating breakfast and then they started up again.

"Do you think they're all right Nathan?" Melissa asked her bottom lip trembling as a single tear rolled down her face. Nathan turned towards her and brought her into a comforting embrace.

"Hey don't worry, it'll be alright we'll find them I promise Mel," he assured her as he looked into her brown eyes. She nodded, but still there was fear in her eyes.

They walked for about 20 more minutes when Lex whispered, "Guys, over here." as he hid behind a bush about 40 feet away from everyone else. Everyone quickly walked over. Ducking down they all looked in horror at what they saw.

They saw Jed kicking Jackson over and over again. Jackson jolted a bit, but there was no expression on his face. Serena was crying.

"Please stop," she cried, but one of them other man whipped her back, causing her to cry out in pain.

"Leave her alone," Jackson managed to say, before he was kicked again. Jed smirked as he walked up towards Serena, who was kneeling on the ground crying silently. Jed pulled her up by the collar of her shirt. Jackson tried to stop Jed, but one of the men restrained him firmly. Jed glanced at Jackson, who now was trying to hold back tears of sadness and augur.

"This is what happens to people who cross me," Jed sneered as he brought out his pocket knife and he sliced a piece of Serena's sleeve off and allowed the blood to run down her arm.

Eric was about to take a step forward when Mel stopped him, she still was crying. "Eric, no not yet." said Mel. Eric then looked into her eyes and saw that she was still crying, he saw the expression that said "I want to go to, but I can't, not yet."

Eric then just stood still. Nathan then tapped everyone on the shoulder and gestured them to run. They ran until they were far enough away. "We need a plan." said Nathan.

"But what are we going to do? I mean we can't just go in there," Taylor asked. Everyone looked at her shaking their heads in disbelief.

"Ok I think I have one," Nathan said and the group crowded around in a small circle listening to his plan.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you enjoyed it, please review, thanks and more soon I promise. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's the next chapter I would to thank Carterfinley for giving me the idea and Melreincarn for being my Beta for this chapter, love you both. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review.  
**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena was crying silently as Jed was abusing her to no end. Jackson tried to get free, but it was no use. He could only watch as his little sister was raped, by the very monster who Jackson had hoped would never return to his life.

"How do you like that, Bitch?" Jed cried into her ear with a slight chuckle. Jackson struggled against his bonds, but nothing worked.

Finally he screamed, "Leave her the hell alone, you bastard!"

Jed's head snapped around and he smirked at his son, "I'll do whatever I feel like sonny boy and don't worry, you'll get you're fun soon."  
"Go to hell," Jackson said calmly staring into Jed's cold eyes. Dropping Serena to the ground, he moved over towards Jackson.

"Well seeing as you can't wait your turn," Jed said as he took a whip from on of his men.  
"Let's get started," Jed said as he raised the whip over Jackson's back. However he was cut short when he heard footsteps from behind him.

Dropping the whip, he turned around and saw a young girl, with red curly hair, carrying a small child in her arms. It looked like she was crying.

"Please, you have to help me, my brother is really sick, and we lost everything in a storm…please help me," the girl said tears rolling down her face. Jackson nearly said something, but caught sight of Serena.

She shook her head slightly and he understood, but his attention was brought back almost at once to Jed and Daley.

"Do you know this person?" Jed asked pointing down to Jackson.

Daley looked down at him and shook her head saying, "I've never seen him in my life, but please my brother really needs help."

Jed shrugged and called out to one of his men, "Sam, will you look after her?"  
Sam walked over saying, "Alright Miss, come with me."

Daley followed with Lex in her arms towards one of the tents set up near the fire. When they were far enough away Jed picked up the whip saying, "Now where were we?"

Jackson couldn't hold in his moans as the whip came down repeatedly on his back. After about seven blows, Jed stopped, saying, "Had enough Cody?"  
Jackson didn't say anything, but nodded his head slightly. Serena's body was trembling as Jed moved back over towards her. Just then more footsteps were heard coming from Jed's right.

Turning in that direction he saw a golden blonde girl came through the woods. She looked dazed and confused. "What do you want?" Jed asked, crossing his arms.

The girl looked around catching Jackson's eyes before looking directly at Jed. "May I help you?" Jed asked clearly annoyed by all these disruptions. Taylor looked at him and said, "Sir…please, I've been lost on this island for weeks…please I need help."

"Go over there with the other girl and that man?" Jed said pointing to where Lex and Daley were sitting. Taylor tilted her head to the right and then said quietly, "all the way over there?"  
Jed nodded, clearly tired of this girl before him "Please Sir…I might get lost going over there."

"You what?…oh fine I'll take you," Jed said, rolling his eyes. He walked up to Taylor, but then turned around and scowled down at Jackson.

"Boy, you and that brat, better be here when I get back, or the next time I get my hands on you, you'll be dead before you can see the next sunrise," he sneered as he kicked Jackson in the stomach.

With that final groan from Jackson, Jed turned back around, only to see fear in Taylor's eyes.

"Why are you doing that?" she asked softly.

Jed shrugged saying, "That doesn't concern you Miss, now follow me before I change my mind."  
She nodded silently and then Jed led her over towards the tents. Serena looked at Jackson closely and started to cry.

"Shhh, it'll be all right Serena…what are you doing here?" Jackson asked in a whisper, shocked. Serena turned her head and nearly fainted.

Mel and Eric were tiptoeing towards them. They held up their fingers to their lips, before moving closer. Kneeling down beside their friends, Mel beside Jackson and Eric beside Serena, they helped them to stand. The four then ran quickly, but quietly into the jungle.

Nathan saw them go and then quietly crept over to where Taylor, Daley, and Lex were sitting. He crouched done behind a bush and picked up a stick. Pulling back the branches he poked Lex in the side. Lex turned and saw Nathan's face.

He understood and in a few moments, Jed and his men got up and went into the tents to get something. Lex tapped his sister on the shoulder and she did the same to Taylor. Quietly the trio made their way from the fire and darted into the jungle back to camp.

They made have made it back to camp, but now their new home was anything but safe. With desperation in their hearts they had to find a way back to their real homes and fast


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey here's the real chapter sorry, it was late and I thought I had done this right, this is the BETAed version. Thanks to Dramaqueen and Carterfinlry for all their help, you guys are the best. I Jackson's big tale in bold too, just cause I wanted to. Hope you enjoy.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Running through the jungle as fast as ever without stopping, the eight friends ran all the way to camp. They were going so fast that it only took about an hour to get back. Arriving back at camp, everyone was out of breath. As everyone sat down and calmed down Serena went over to Eric and hugged him.

"Thank you, thank you all." said Serena as she faced everyone while still gripping onto Eric.

All of them nodded saying, "No problem."

Mel was sitting beside Jackson examining his back. Red slashes ran all along his back and he looked like he had a few black and blue bruises on his shoulders and around his lower back. Wetting a bandana with her water bottle, Mel gingerly placed it on his back.

He greeted his teeth, but didn't cry out. "Sorry," Melissa said gently.

"Don't worry about them," Jackson said.

Lex shook his head saying, "Jackson, we have to clean them or they could get infected, and we can't have that happen."

Serena looked at Jackson, and tears welled up in her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Jackson."

"No, Sere, it's not you're fault. You know how Jed gets,...and I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you during that last bit," Jackson said starring across into her green eyes. Serena gave him a small smile and shrugged.

Silence fall over the camp until Taylor asked, "So how exactly do you guys know each other?"

Everyone glared at her, except for Jackson and Serena. "Should we tell them?" Serena asked, moving over to sit beside Jackson.

Jackson sighed, running his hair through his hair, and muttered, "I don't think we have a choice, and they deserve to know."

Serena nodded, but he could see tears rimmed along her eyes waiting to fall. Sitting her down beside him, he brought her into a hug.

"So what happened?" Eric asked softly.

Jackson looked down at Serena saying, "Do you want to tell or should I?" She couldn't say anything memories were replaying in her mind and she could barely breathe. Stroking her hair tenderly Jackson looked up at the group. Taking a deep breath, he began to tell about his long, but unforgettable past.

**"Guys, whether or not you believe me, Serena's my sister. When we were younger and lived in Colorado, Jed abused our mom and us nearly every day. He got away with it for the longest time, but when I was ten and Sere was six, my mom finally tried to stand up to him saying that if he didn't stop she would take us and leave. Surprise, surprise, he didn't like that. The next night, our mom woke us up around 1: 00 am and told us to pack our things. We gathered everything we could and were about to climb out of our bedroom window, when he barged into the room. He grabbed Serena and threw her onto her bed. He threw her so hard that she hit the wall and was out cold."**

"So you didn't leave me on purpose?" Serena asked, almost startling everyone because they had been so transfixed into Jackson's tale.

Jackson shook his head saying, "Of course not, Sere. I'm your big brother. It's my job to look after you."

Serena's tears rolled down her face as Jackson took up the tale again.

**"My mom tried to get to her, but Jed blocked her path, and she had no other choice. She turned, grabbed me, and we ran out of the house into the night. We lived in hiding for the last 4 years. We thought we were safe, but somehow, he found us here in California when I was fifteen. He came into our house and shot my mom for leaving him. I came home from school and got my mom out of there, and we ran away as fast as we could, but he didn't find us. Then my mom wanted me to go find Serena, but I hadn't seen her in five years. When the neighbors learned about my dad and my mom dying, they put me in foster care. Then I was moved to L.A., and you know the rest from there. This is the first time Sere and I have seen each other since then."**

Sighing with relief that telling that tale was over, he wrapped his arm around Serena and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. Everyone sat in complete silence, unable to speak. The girls were all crying their eyes out, and the boys just sat there shocked, mouths wide open.

Eric took off his hat and looked directly at Jackson saying, "I'm sorry for calling you a liar before Chief."

Jackson shrugged and held Serena closer towards him.

Mel watched him and Serena. They really watched out for each other and after the life they had had, it was amazing that they were still alive.

Serena finally pulled away from Jackson and whapped her tears away saying, "Jackson, what are we going to do…he…he's going to find us…and…and," she couldn't finish, but placed her head in her hands and cried.

Jackson placed a hand on her back and robbed it comfortingly saying, "I'm not going to let him hurt you again Sere, not as long as I live, I swear I won't leave you again ever."

"But Jackson, he'll…he'll kill you too," she said, though her voice was muffed from her hands.

Eric stood up saying, "Both of you need to be kept safe."

"Yea, but how?" Nathan asked looking from the siblings towards Eric.

Eric thought for a few moments before sitting back down on the ground defeated saying, "I have no idea."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thenak you to everyone who helped with this chapter. Please reveiw more soon. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's the next chapter. A BIS THANKS to Carterfinley for helping with wrting this chapter, she wrote like the secound half, so part of this belongs to her, I hope you enjoy. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Last time, **

**Eric stood up saying, "Both of you need to be kept safe."**

**"Yea, but how?" Nathan asked looking from the siblings towards Eric.**

**Eric thought for a few moments before sitting back down on the ground defeated saying, "I have no idea."**

**On to the story. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

The group sat around thinking for a few minutes. Finally Daley stood up saying, "Ok, we need to protect you two, so we just have to have people with you at all times."

"But what about our jobs?" Jackson asked, trying to stand up, but he had to sit back down. Daley looked over at him and waved her hand dismissing the comment.

"I think we have more important matters to worry about at the moment Jackson," she said turning towards the rest of the group.

"All right who votes to go with my plan, that someone should be with them at all times?" Daley said raising her hand. Jackson sighed and shook his head in disbelief. Everyone raised their hands, even Serena.

"All right that's decided now who should stay with them the most?" Daley asked pushing her hair behind her ear.

"I think we should go with like everyone two hours or something a new person," Lex said standing up. This discussion went on for about half an hour, before everything was decided on.

Taylor would take the morning shift from 8-10 am. Lex and Natha, from 10-12 Daley and Eric, 12-1-lunch, 1-4 would be Melissa, 4-6- would be Nathan and Eric, 7-8 Dinner, 8-10 would be Daley and Talyor 10-2 am would be Eric and Mleissa, and then the rest of the night would be who every happened to be a wake at those times.

Since it was around 2: oo pm, they decided Melissa should stay with them. When everyone was off doing their chores, Mel went back to examining Jackson's back. Serena was still wrapped in his arms tightly.

"I can't believe you guys went though that?" Mel said quietly.

"Don't worry about it Mel…but Jackson you really should let her look at those marks, they really do look painful," Serena said pulling away and standing up. Jackson laughed shaking his head saying, "I thought I was supposed to look after you, not the other way around Serena."

Serena shrugged and gave him a small smile saying, "Well you need more looking after than I do right now."

She sat done across from them and pulled out a notebook from Jackson's bag. She lost herself into her work that she barely noticed Jackson or Mel talking.

"She's like a nice girl," Mel said. Jackson nodded and whipped away a tear that had escaped him. "Oh sorry if that hurts," she said taking a hand away.

"It wasn't that…I just hate it…" he began, but stopped when Serena looked up. She smiled at him and went back to work.

"What is it?" Melissa asked pouring more water on the bandanna. Jackson turned his head and looked at her. She blushed slightly and he smiled at her saying, "You should smile more often it suits you Mel."

Blushing even more, Mel stammered, "Yea…so, what were you going to say before?"

"I was going to say that…I wish…I had, been able to…" lowing his voice, "been able to protect her more as a kid…I'm not a great big brother, am I?" Jackson asked as a single tear rolled down his face.

Mel sighed and took his hands in hers. "Jackson, you can't blame yourself for the past, she doesn't blame you…and how could you have done anything at ten years old?" Mel asked quietly.

Jackson nodded, but didn't look convinced. Mel took a deep breath and said, "Listen to me Jackson, you're a great person and you can learn from your mistakes and she's here, now safe and sound, think about that, not about the past."

Jackson looked into her eyes and after a few moments smiled saying, "Thanks Mel, you're the best, you always now what to say."

"I learned from the best," she said sweetly. The two slowly leaned closer and soon their lips met, in a tender loving kiss. The broke apart in a few seconds and smiled at each other.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After half an hour, Jackson called over to Serena, who hadn't looked away from the note book for a long time.

"You know Sere, you're eyes can get glued to a piece of paper if you look at it for to long," he said standing up and walking over to her. He looked down, but couldn't see over her shoulder.

"So what are you doing?" he asked sitting down next to her. Melissa was now boiling water, so it was best to let her work and stay concentrated.

"Hold your horses Jackson," Serena said laughing slightly. Jackson sighed and reached over and began to tickle her. "Jackson stop, please you'll mess it up," she cried in between her laughing. He stopped, but asked, "Alright, but what are you doing?"

Serena sighed saying, "It's not quite fished yet, but…" She handed over the notebook and he looked at her for a few moments before looking down at the page.

It was a drawing of him and Melissa. They were sketched out. The Jackson in the drawing had his strong misrule arm around the shoulders of a beautiful Asian girl. The drawing of Melissa was perfect in everyway.

Jackson starred at it fro a few seconds before looking back at his sister.

"I didn't know you could draw, this is amazing Serena," he said shocked and proud. Serena blushed and whispered into his ear, "Don't let this one go Jackson, she's one in million."

Jackson smiled at her. The siblings hugged each other tightly. Finally Serena pulled away saying, "I'll go see how she's doing over there." With that she stood up and went over to talk to Melissa.

Jackson sat there smiling at his sister and he swore he would do everything in his power to keep her safe.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day went by as normal. That night, it was about one in the morning, and Eric and Melissa were sitting up talking by the light of the fire. Everything seemed to be going well. Everyone was sound asleep, and the fire was still going.

"So is this boring, or what?" Eric complained.

"Eric, you know we've gotta watch out for Jackson and Serena. They need us," Melissa replied.

He sighed. "I know. I know. It's just that---" Eric was interrupted by the sound of what seemed to be a large boulder dropping. "What was that?"

Melissa got very frightened. "I don't know. But whatever it was, I don't think it would happen naturally."

They both stood up and Eric grabbed the kitchen knife. "Go wake the others up," he ordered. "Tell Jackson and Serena to stay back in the tent."

She nodded and ran off to her friends, and Eric picked up the flashlight, walking cautiously towards the area where the sound came from. "Hello?" he asked softly. "Man, I hope Nathan gets here soon."

Right as he said that, Nathan and Daley ran up. "Eric, what's going on?"

Before he could answer, two dark shadows came out of the trees. "I'm here to collect what's mine!" Jed bellowed. Sam stood next to him waiting.

"You're not getting near them!" Daley said.

Suddenly, another voice peeped up. "Guys, what's going on?" Serena asked still half asleep.Eric tried to scream, "Serena, run!" but he couldn't get the words out.  
Hearing her vioce caused Jed to run over and grab her.

Nathan tried to stop him by knocking him over his back, but Jed leaned up and pushed him to the ground while lifting Serena up in the air with one swoop of his arm. "That's what you get for messing with me, kid!" he shouted.

Serena screamed at the top of her lungs, but Sam with a swift blow to the head knocked her out. Jackson was about ready to bolt out and fight Jed, but Melissa restrained him crying, "Jackson, calm down you'll be no good to her dead."

Jackson was about to say something when they heard Jed speaking.

"We'll be back for Cody," he told them. And with that, Jed, Sam, and Serena disappeared back into the forest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you enjoyed it, Please review. More soon I promise**.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey here;s the next chapter. I know there might be some mistakes, but I want to get it out. So just deal. Hope you enjoy it.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Jackson yanked away from Melissa' grasp, darting out of the tent he looked wildly around and fall onto his knees crying.

Mel ran over to him and lightly touched his shoulder. Jackson's head snapped around at he glared at her. "Leave me alone, why did you hold me back I could have saved her and none of you did anything," he nearly yelled at her.

Nathan took a step forward saying, "Come on you know we tried to stop him, but he was faster than us."

If looks could kill, Nathan would be dead in less than a second as Jackson glared at him. Melissa reached out and touched Jackson's arm, but he pulled away.

"Stop it Mel," he cried as he stood up and walked into the tent.

Melissa bit her lip and turned to her other friends, tears rimmed her eyes. Daley came up towards her and kneeled down next to her. Bringing her friend into a hug Daley said, "It's just painful for him…"

"I shouldn't have stopped him," Mel sobbed. Nathan shook his head saying, "Mel, what good would it have done?"

She nodded brushing away her tears. Pulling away from Daley she stood up saying, "We should keep watching out for them, he said he would be coming back for Jackson and I don't want to take a chance."

All of them nodded in agreement and went to keep watch. All of them had been so concerned with Jackson, that no one had really paid attention to Eric.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eric was sitting on the log crying. Taylor walked up to him and sat down next to him and gently touched his shoulder but he pulled away.

"Taylor, no." snapped Eric.

"Eric, I know you love her, but you need to rest." Taylor replied gently.

Eric shook his head as more tears escaped him, "No, I want to stay out here for another hour or so maybe 2, I'm not gonna let Jackson get taken away."

"He won't …I think, and I know you love Serena," she said unsure. Eric turned towards her, whipping his tears away. "Taylor, she's like my sister… and I just can't go and rest now."

"I know, but please…I know you love her and she would want you to rest," the blonde spoke softly, yet there was hurt and regret in her voice. "Taylor, she's like my sister…and… I… love you Taylor," he said looking at her straight in the eyes. The blonde blushed, but she could still see that he was upset.

Placing a around his shoulder, she said, "Don't worry Eric, we'll find her and she'll be with us safe and sound again."

Eric nodded and leaned his head on top of her head gently.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melissa watched them and sighed. She and Jackson had been getting so loose, but now that she had prevented him from getting to his sister, he would probably never forgive her. Taking a deep breath she moved closer towards the tent. Everyone else had gone out, keeping an eye open for Jed. So it was just the two of them. She was about to go inside when she heard music. She leaned against the entrance and listened. Jackson was strumming away at his guitar, but there were tears in his voice as he sang.

----------------------------------

**One single smile a helping hand  
Its not that hard to be a friend  
So don't give up stand til the end  
Theres more to life than just to live**

**Cus an empty room can be so loud  
Its too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on**

**When you love someone  
And they break your heart  
don't give up on love  
Keep faith beside  
Just hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on**

**When it falls apart  
And your feeling lost  
All your hope is gone  
don't forget to hold on, hold on**

**Cus an empty room can be so loud  
Its too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on**

**When you love someone  
And they break your heart  
don't give up on love  
Keep faith beside  
Just hold on, hold on**

**--------------------------------------------- **

His voice and the music slowly faded away as his sadness and angry overwhelmed him and he fall against his sleeping bag crying. Melissa felt like her heart would break at hearing him crying and the meaning behind his words. Taking a few deep breaths and keeping her own tears at bay, she pushed back the flop into the tent and stepped inside.

Standing in the entrance she looked down at him. Jackson looked so defeated by everything. He was holding a picture of a young boy about six playing basket ball with his sister. His fingers running a long the edge of the small girl's smiling and laughing face.

"Jed was out that afternoon and my mom had gotten me a basket ball for my birthday. So that afternoon we went to the park and played basket ball until it was almost to dark to see. I think it was one of the happiest times of our lives before it all went down hill," he told her, but he didn't even turn to look at her.

She sank down to her knees and crawled over towards him. Closing her eyes Mel spoke soothingly, "Jackson, I know you're upset but listen we all are and Eric is more like you. He loves Serena as much as you do and he's crying inside, but everything will be alright."

"Please tell me…how everything's going to be all right Mel, because I don't see it, I couldn't even protect my little sister" he said through his tears as he turned over to look at her. Mel moved closer towards him and took his hands in hers.

"Jackson listen to me, we will find her, but you need to rest if we're going to look her for tomorrow you need all your strength," she said, but he only turned away from her.

She could see from trembling from crying and she was shocked. He had never cried this much even when Eric had shared his secret with everyone. Then his words came back to her and tears rolled down her own eyes.

"I'm not a great big brother, am I?" Jackson's voice rang out in her mind. Unsure of what to do she turned away and lay down on her own sleeping bag. Closing her eyes she called over, "Good night Jackson?"

With her eyes still closed, she heard as whisper in her ear. "Goodnight," Jackson whispered, before turning over on his side and closing his own eyes.

Before he fell asleep he thought to himself, "I'm so sorry mom I let both you and Serena. I'm so sorry, but I will get her back I swear. NO matter what the cost I'll get her back."

He soon drifted off to sleep and the picture fall from his hand.

Melissa turned it over and looked at it. She gave a worried smile down at Jackson before putting back where it belonged. Turning away from him she whispered, "Serena, please be safe…you have no idea the pain everyone is going through please be safe until we came and save you."

With those words she fall asleep. In her dream she saw brother and sister playing together. Laughing and having fun with no worries about anything. She only prayed that they would all live to see this day.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you enjoyed please review. Thanks, more soon I promise. **


	19. Chapter 19

**HEY I'M BACK. Sorry for the long, long, long delay. I had writers block and I was away. So I'm back. The part where Jackson comes in was done by Carterfinley so all props go to her for that section. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena's eyes flittered open, but she closed them at once as dust blew into them. Blinking she opened them again and looked around. She was back at Jed's camp a few feet away from the roaring fire. She tried to move her arms and legs, but winced as the ropes began to burn against her skin. She felt dizzy and sick, but she held it inside as she looked around more. She could make out figures sitting, by the fire, but couldn't make out what they were saying.

Just then one of the men glanced up and looked directly at her. Serena gulped and closed her eyes tightly. She could hear footsteps of the man coming closer and waited.

"I'm glad you're up brat," Jed said standing over his "daughter." Serena kept her eyes closed and tried to remain as still as possible. Yet that only led to being kicked hard in the stomach. She groaned and had to open her eyes as salty tears ran down her face onto the sand.

"That's better," Jed sneered as he reached down and picked her up by the collar of her shirt. Serena whimpered slightly as she starred into Jed's almost soulless eyes. Just then another voice called over to them.

"Jed, how actually are we going to get Cody?" Sam asked walking up to them. Jed didn't look away from Serena, but replied, "Oh don't worry…we won't have to do a thing, Cody will come to us."

Serena gulped, but her throat felt as dry as ever. Jed smirked as he said, "Oh come now Serena, we never did get to finish our little fun did we."

"You know that Jackson will never allow you," she said hoping to buy some time.

"Oh don't worry about him," Jed said as he set her down on the ground standing against her.

"Jed…can I ask you something?" Serena asked quietly looking down at the ground. Jed snorted, but shrugged saying, "What is it?"

"Why did you kill my mom?"

Jed shoved her to the ground saying, "Why…why not, after all she took my own children away from me, I was simply trying to keep us together."

"You were abuses us everyday," Serena said almost betting him.

Yet Jed wouldn't take it. He turned to Sam and took a whip in his hand. Serena's eyes grew wide, but she said nothing as the whip came slamming down on her back. After five lashes Jed stepped back saying, "Have enough?"

Serena nodded, unable to speak. Tears were caught in her throat and were running down her face.

Jed smirked as he walked off back towards the camp fire. When she was sure she was alone all her tears fall to the ground and soon she had cried so much that her throat was almost roar on the inside. Suddenly, she heard twigs snapping in the bushes in front of her. She held her breath, hoping that it wasn't another one of Jed's men coming back to hurt her. No one appeared after a minute, so softly she called out, "Hello?"

Then, Jackson slowly walked out. "Ser, you're okay!" He sighed with relief.

"Uh, sort of. What are you doing here?" she asked as she sat up quietly as to not make much noise. Jackson moved closer and soon kneeled down next to her and brought her into a small embrace.

"They'll come back, and they'll kill you, too," she cried in a hushed tone two tears rolling down her face.

"You didn't actually think that I was going to leave you here to be tortured by him, did you? I would never leave you behind again. I made that mistake once," her big brother spoke quietly brushing away a tear with his index finger from her reddened face.

More noises came from in front of him. "Okay, someone's coming. We've got to get you out of here."

"Why? He'll just find us again." A tear dripped down her cheek. Her brother could see the fear in her eyes.

"Don't ask. Just come on." Jackson picked her up and ran back into the bushes, praying that he could keep her safe

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I hope you enjoyed it and if anyone thinks they're safe yet, so worng. Please review. More soon I promise. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Here's the next chapter. Thank you to Carterfinley for all your help. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jackson ran as fast as he could while holding his sister in his arms. Serena held onto her brother as tightly as she could, but she couldn't suppress her tears and they rolled down her face. They had been running for what seemed like hours, but it had only been ten minutes and Jackson looked about ready to collapse.

"Jackson, put me down and rest," Serena whispered the order, but he ignored her shaking his head. He took a few more steps, but finally fall onto his knees, tired out. Serena pushed herself away from him and turned to look at her brother.

"Jackson, why…why did you came and save me…Jed might have killed you…like…like," her voice trailed off unable to finish her thought. Jackson understood, but let out a deep sigh as he leaned over and brushed her bans out of her eyes.

"Ser, I know that, but as I told you…I will never leave you alone again," he whispered as he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

A chill ran down her spine, and Jackson pulled away almost at once asking quietly, "What's wrong?"

She didn't say anything for a few seconds, but then shook her head muttering, "nothing."

Jackson raised his eye brow at her unconvinced, "Serena, please you can tell me anything you're not alone in this."

Serena brushed away some tears as they slide down her face, but said nothing. Jackson sighed and stood up all his senses on high alert. "What is it?" Serena breathed out up to him. Jackson looked down at her placing a finger to his lips as he knelt down again.

With out saying a word he picked Serena up again and began to move father into the jungle towards camp. Serena tried to say something, but Jackson was so alert to almost any movement that she decided against it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was barely peeking over the ocean when the siblings came walking back into camp.

"Someone help, help," Jackson cried out as loudly as he dared.

At first no one answered him, but then they heard Daley saying, "Oh my god Jackson, Serena you're all right, thank god! Guys get out here RIGHT NOW!"

In a few minutes Serena found herself inside the girl's tent with all the girls sitting around her. "What happened Serena?" Melissa asked as she handed her friend a bottle of water. Serena took it gratefully and smiled at Melissa, but asked, "Why did Jackson come by himself?"

"He sneaked out when we weren't looking," Daley answered as she examined Serena's back. Serena winced slightly, but didn't make another sound.

"Sorry," Daley said quietly as she placed some bandages on her friend's back. Just then a voice called from outside, "Can I come in?"

"Sure Jackson," Mel called out just as Delay pulled Serena's shirt back down. Jackson entered the tent and looked down at his sister and friends. With out saying anything Daley and Melissa stood up and left the two siblings to talk in private.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Once Jackson was sure they were gone he kneeled down and asked, "You all right Serena?"

She slowly propped herself onto her elbows and gazed at him. "I've been a lot worse, so compared to that, yea I'm fine," she replied slowly. Jackson nodded and glanced down at her intently and she let out a long breath. They stared at each other in silence for a while before Serena finally spoke. "Jackson, why did you bring me back here?"

Jackson shrugged, but said nothing. "It's just…that Jed knows were the camp is and…he, he could came back and…he could kill everyone Jackson," she exclaimed now sitting up straight and looking directly into her brothers' eyes.

"I know Ser, that why I'm leaving-"

"Jackson NO YOU CAN'T," his sister cried quietly as she grabbed his hands in her own.

Jackson pulled them way gently saying, "Ser, before Mom died, I swore to her that I would protect you and now it's not just you, Jed could hurt, but the others and I can't let that happen."

"But…Jackson you promised you wouldn't leave me again…and now you're saying your leaving again anyway," she cried her voice hoarse, but full of sadness and almost augur. Jackson crawled over to her and hugged her tightly and stroked her hair soothingly. She was now sobbing into his chest almost uncontrollable.

"Serena, please…if I don't go Jed might just come back and…and…" his voice trailed off as he simply hugged her closer to him as if he wanted to absorb her into his own body. The two siblings sat there clinging to each other for dear life.

"Jackson, please swear to me that you won't leave this camp sight again, please," Serena cried as she pulled herself away and looked directly into her big brothers' eyes.

Jackson starred intently at her for a few moments with out saying anything. "Jackson," she pleaded fearfully.

Her brother gazed down at her and placed a few spreads of loose hair behind her right ear as he spoke. "Serena, if I stay here, Jed is going to come find us again, and he could hurt us even more. My friends will take care of you, but I have to go get rid of him. Please trust me. I'm doing this for you."

"Jackson, you have to do something for me, and don't do this for me…I'm nothing…I don't even deserve to live and I don't want you to get hurt because of me again," she cried her eyes down fixed on the sleeping bag she was lying on.

Jackson was bewildered and couldn't believe what he was hearing from his sisters' mouth. "What…what do you mean again?" he asked gently. Serena glanced up at him, but then shook her head and continued to stay at the floor.

"Serena, what are you talking about?" he asked again cupping her face in his hand and lifting her face up to look at him.

Sighing deeply she replied, "You don't remember as a kid when Mom wasn't home…I, I would break something or do something stupid and Jed would get mad….but, you always took the beating for me…and I can't let you go though that again Jackson."

Jackson paused. He did remember that very well, he even had some old scars to prove it, but the fact that she believed that she didn't deserve to live bewildered him. But then he remembered Jed screaming those words over and over again in a number of beating "lessons".

It must have been grained into her so much that she believed it to be true and after he and their mother left her alone, no wonder she began to believe what the monster told her. Jackson lifted her chin and brushed away new tears from her face whispering, "Serena, don't ever think that way…you're the most beautiful, smart and kind person I've ever known."

Serena smiled slightly. "Better not let Melissa hear you talking like that or she might think you have_** feelings**_ for me instead," she replied trying hard not to laugh.

Jackson laughed too shaking his head, but he had missed her sense of hummer even in dangerous times.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile outside the others were getting ready for breakfast. Melissa was by the fire boiling some more water, Lex was tending to the garden, Eric was lugging water, Daley collecting seaweed, Taylor by the beach and Nathan was placing some fruit on the plates.

"So what do you think their talking about?" Melissa asked Nathan almost with out thinking. Nathan looked up and shrugged slightly.

"How did she look?" Nathan asked quietly. Melissa sighed as she remembered the lashes on her back and the blood slowly running down her back. When she didn't say anything Nathan whispered, "That bad."

Melissa sighed, but before she could say anything Daley come up behind Nathan holding a load of seaweed in her arms. "Well it looks like we can have a real meal after all," she said smiling as she placed the seaweed down on the ground.

"Great," Nathan said tossing a smile at Daley. Yet she didn't notice and asked Melissa, "How are they?"

"They haven't come out in about an hour or so," Melissa replied as she glanced over at the tent. Daley nodded and sat down in one of the chairs saying, "I wouldn't be worried Mel, they do have a lot to talk about."

"I know, but I'm still worried…I mean we couldn't protect them before and I'm not sure we can now," Melissa said as she poured some clean water into another water bottle. No one said anything, they all knew it was true, but no one could come up with a solution.

Just then Lex came back smiling. "We have fruit, the garden it's working."

"Oh Lex that's great," Melissa and Daley said together. Nathan gave him a five high just as the others came back as well.

"Has Serena come out yet?" Eric asked as he placed the jugs done and glanced at the tent.

"No, but they should come out to eat at least," Melissa said standing up.

"Jackson, Serena breakfast," Nathan called over t the tent. They heard rustling and then Jackson stepped out followed shortly by Serena who looked all around nervously.

Jackson turned towards her saying, "It's ok Serena Jed won't come back right away, and if he does I'll do everything in my power to keep him away from you."

Serena nodded, but he could still feel her fear. Leading her over to the fire pit he sat her down next to Lex and went over to sit by Melissa.

He laid a small gentle kiss on the top of her head before sitting down himself. "How are you Serena?" Lex asked as he took a plate of fruit. Serena nodded as she reached out and took some fruit for herself.

Breakfast that morning was very quiet. No one said much other than the occasional, "Pass the fruit."

Everyone was so lost in their own thoughts that there seemed no need to discus anything vocally. Serena was the first to be done and as she stood up she almost fall, but Eric caught her. "Thanks Eric," she replied gratefully.

"Don't mention it Serena," he said as he helped up towards the tent. Yet before they had gone very far she turned her head towards Jackson. "Jackson, please don't do anything stupid," she pleaded in a statement.

"No problem Mom," Jackson called over to her smiling. She returned the gesture as Eric lead her back to the tent.

When they were gone Daley said, "I never thought I would say this, but Eric's not as selfish when it comes to Serena."

All the others nodded in agreement. "What was she talking about Jackson?" Melissa asked.

"It's nothing," he replied as he bit into his fruit again. "It's absolutely nothing," he replied.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review, More soon.**


	21. Chapter 23

**Here's the next chapte. I oen nothing, but Serena, Jed and Sam. Thanks for Carterfinley, for helping and even writing a good posion of this chapter, thank you so much. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

The group spent their day going through their normal routine of doing their chores and taking care of Serena. They gave Jackson a break when they realized that he refused to leave his sister's side. He spent most of the day trying to convince her that it was the right thing for him to go, but she still didn't understand it or accept it. That night, when they were all getting ready for bed, Jackson decided he would sleep outside the tents by the fire pit since it was dry, and that way, he could stop Jed from getting to Serena if he decided to show up again.

It was about eleven-thirty that night, and everything was still. Jackson had just dozed off when Jed and his right-hand man came walking up. "Oh, look," said Jed. "The little twit thought that sleeping out here was going to stop something."

"Where's the girl?" asked Sam.

Jed shrugged and thought for a minute. "Who knows? She's probably in one of the tents, and that means we won't be able to get to her without having to fight off more of these idiots."

Sam started jumping. "Ooo, why don't we just take Cody? He'll be harder to rescue."

Jed gave his friend an evil smile and said, "Sam, have I ever told you how much you help me?"

"No."

"Hmm," he said. "You'd think I would have. Let's get him. He's asleep. He'll never know what hit him." They both stepped forward quietly. Sam got to Jackson first, and he hit him over the head in the hopes of knocking him out.

It didn't work. "OW!" Jackson screamed, and he turned over, only to look straight into the dark eyes of his evil father.

He jumped and tried fighting off the men who were attacking him. Sam came at him with a club, but Jackson managed to flip him over. Jed came at him and punched him so hard in the stomach that he couldn't help curling over. "Guys!" he tried to shout, but Sam hit him again, and this time, he succeeded in knocking him out. Jackson fell to the ground limp. Sam threw him over his shoulder, and they disappeared into the darkness.

--------------------------------------------------------

Just as they got away, Melissa ran out of the tent to see what the commotion was. "EVERYBODY!" she screamed. "Jackson's gone!"

In only mere seconds it seemed that all the other castaways and Serena were outside standing by Melissa. "What happened?" Nathan and Daley asked at once. Melissa was about to say something when Serena cried out in complete terror, "Where's Jackson?"

The others looked around and back to Melissa. "I'm not sure, but if I had to guess I would say Jed has him."

"WHAT, THAT CAN'T BE," Serena cried at the top of her lungs, but they could hear the fear in her voice. Eric placed a hand on her shoulder saying quietly, "Keep it down Ser, you don't want Jed to come back and get you too."

Serena pulled away and turned on Eric and the others her eyes seemed to flash red, but by the light of the fire tears rimmed her eyes.

"Eric, I don't care anymore…I really don't and now Jed has my brother I have to get him back and I don't care what it takes," Serena cried the tears now falling freely down her face.

Melissa moved quietly over to her and brought her into a warm and tight hug. "Don't worry Serena we'll get him back you'll see," Melissa said trying to convince herself as much as her friend. Serena nodded, but in her heart she knew it was almost useless.

"Ok look guys, if we're going to save Jackson we have to make a plan and get at least some rest," Nathan said.

"How can we do that when Jackson could be fighting for his life?" Serena asked as she pulled away from Melissa and glared at Nathan.

"It's true Serena and we can't do anything right now with out us possibly getting killed too," he explained to her as if she was five years old.

Serena rolled her eyes at him and turned towards the fire not wanting for the others to see the fear or tears running down her face. It was all her fault that Jackson now had to fight for his life and it was her fault for bringing him back into the crazy world with their "father". No one else was to blame, it was all her fault.

Finally Daley said, "all right, lets put it to a vote. Who thinks we should go and help Jackson in the morning after a some rest and a plan."

All the castaways raised their hands nervously as they glanced at Serena. Fed up with just everything Serena cried, "Fine, have it your way. If you all feel fine with letting Jackson die fine by me."

With that she stormed off and went into the tent. No one moved, but starred intently at it. A few moments later, they could hear Serena's cries and they all glanced at each other. "I hope this was right," Lex said quietly as he moved back to the boys' tent.

"We all do," Melissa whispered quietly to herself as she stared up at the sky once more before following the others into the tent.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jackson's eyes snapped open and he let out a loud groan of pain where Jed had just kicked him. "Well, it's good to see you awake," Jed sneered as he kicked his "son" again. Jackson tried to move but found his hands and feet tied together. The ropes were so tight he was sure the circulation was cut off.

"Where's Serena?" Jackson managed to ask before gritting his teeth from the pain. Jed shook his head.

"Don't worry about that brat, she's safe at least for now," Jed replied as he moved around Jackson towards the fire. Jackson let out a small sigh of relief, at least Serena was safe.

Jed turned to Sam and whispered something in his ear and Sam smiled. "What is it?" Jackson asked glancing up at his captor.

Jed glared down at Jackson. "Not that it concerns you, but I was just discussing the plan with Sam," he spoke low as he moved around Jackson.

"Oh please tell me oh great one what is this plan of yours," Jackson mocked with all the hatred and anger he had in him. Jed smirked, taking little notice of the sarcasm.

"Well, Cody-"

"It's Jackson," he cut in, but Sam smacked him across the face. The sound echoed off the trees and Jackson was sure he had a broken jaw. Jed smiled down at him and continued talking as if nothing had happened.

"Well, _**Cody **_as you may know, that little brat of a sister of yours will no doubt come in an attempt to save you."

"You leave her alone," Jackson said, but was cut off as Jed kicked him in the stomach and he curled up again in pain.

"Well, it really won't matter anyway, and then when I finally have her, and have killed off your little band of merry men-"

"Leave them out of this," Jackson said dangerously. Yet again he was met with a kick in the gut by Sam. Jed went on as if Jackson hadn't said a thing.

"When I finally have her, I'll have my fun before she meets your mother again," Jed sneered evilly, completely satisfied with himself.

Despite the almost overwhelming pain, Jackson picked up his head glaring at Jed. He growled low in his throat, but then screamed with all his might, "She's paid enough! We both have!"

Taking a breath, Jackson looked straight at Jed and asked "What will it take to make you happy?"  
Jed grinned evilly and said "Either you get off my island, or you're dead."

Jackson growled. "Don't you understand? We don't want to be here! We had no choice."  
"That's not my problem. Get off this island, or I'll kill you, I'll kill that brat, and then I'll kill those morons you call friends."

With that, he walked out, grinning because he believed that he had made Jackson so afraid nothing would happen.  
Jackson bent down on his knees and waited, praying that his sister and friends wouldn't be stupid enough to come after him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review, more soon. Remember about Carterfinley and again thanks so much for your help. I love you and all my reviewers. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey I'm back. Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with my other stories. Just to tell you this chpter is really 22, there was a mix up in the last chapter. Sorry about that. A BIG THANKS to Cartfinley for writing the secound half with Jackson. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning as the sun picked over the horizon Serena awoke and the events of last night raced though her mind and she felt like her heart would break.

"No," she scolded herself, "You can't be the weakling here, Jackson needs you and you have to be the strong one this time, no matter what."

She starched, dressed, and walked outside of the tent. No one was up except Nathan and Taylor. Serena let out a heavy sigh as she walked over to them.

"Good morning," Taylor called out trying to lighten the mood.

"Morning," Serena replied automatically, but without any feeling. Nathan looked up from the fire and tossed Serena a banana. She caught it, but her gaze drifted off towards Jed's camp.

"Serena we'll get him back," Nathan said gently as he stood up and walked over to her. She turned around to face him and nodded shortly, but he caught a glimpse of two tears running down her face.

"Hey, don't beat yourself about this Ser-"

"He…he could be dying Nathan and we're not doing a thing to help him," she yelled in a whisper, but her body was trembling with anger.

Nathan took a step back, but reached out a hand and placed it gingerly on her shoulder. She brushed him off and turned away again. Nathan sighed and looked back at Taylor and then at the tents where the others were still sleeping.

"Look Serena…maybe, Taylor, you and me could go look for him, ok?" he asked carefully.

She turned around and stared at him in silence for w few seconds before saying, "Really, Nathan you guys would do that for me and Jackson?"

"Of course Serena, we all love you and Jackson, and if either one of you were in danger then we would die to make sure you're safe," Nathan said bringing her into a hug.

Just then Taylor came up to them and said, "All right, let's get going."

Nathan and Serena broke apart and looked from Taylor to each other.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Taylor asked as she began to walk west Nathan and Serena glanced at each other before following Taylor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After about twenty minutes Nathan called out, "I think we should star headed back."

Taylor nodded in agreement, but Serena shook her head.

"No Nathan, lets keep looking."

"Serena, we do have to get back, the others will get worried," Nathan said going up towards her.

"Five more minutes, Nathan, just five more…please!" she cried pleading with Nathan and grabbing his hands in her own.

Nathan gazed down at her and then reluctantly agreed. "All right, five more minutes, but afterwards we go BACK TO CAMP," Nathan declared and Serena hugged him. Taylor let out a deep sigh, but other than that said nothing.

The trio continued walking, but found no sign of Jackson or Jed. Nathan looked at Taylor, who glanced down at her watch. They had been walking for our minutes. Nathan ran his hand though his hair and called out, "Sere, we have to"

"Guys GET OVER HERE NOW!" Serena cried fear and uncertainty in her voice. Nathan and Taylor ran up as fast as they could go.

"What, what is it?" Taylor asked. Serena's hands shook as she turned around to show the others. In her hands was Jackson's tarnished metal cross, which he never took off.

"Oh my god, does that mean…" Taylor's voice trailed off unable to finish that thought out loud.

"It might, but I don't think so," Nathan said taking it from Nathan.

"What else could it mean Nathan?" Serena asked tears forming in the back of her eyes.

Nathan looked at her directly in the eyes as he said, "It might be trap for you."

At that Serena seemed to "brighten" a little.

"Oh, well in that case…we, uh should keep-"

"Serena, are you hearing yourself, we need to get you back to camp!" Nathan exclaimed tossing the cross to Taylor and taking a step towards Serena. Yet she backed up, but the two kept eyes locked.

"Serena, Jed could kill you, and you're saying you don't care?" Nathan asked shocked. Taylor herself seemed in complete disbelief and couldn't think of anything to say. Finally Serena cried, "You're right Nathan I don't care I HAVE TO GET MY BROTHER BACK!"

With that she turned on her heel and headed into the jungle. Taylor and Nathan stood there in total shock. A few seconds later they heard a piercing scream. Serena!

Nathan bolted forward, but Taylor gripped his arm and pulled him back. "Tay-"

He started, but she held her fingers to her lips .After about two minutes Nathan yanked his arm away and asked quietly, "Why did you do that?"

"Look, we need backup; lets get back to camp," she explained looking directly at him. Nathan stared at her for a moment before nodding in agreement.

"Come on let's go!" Taylor cried as she grabbed his hand again and together they ran back towards camp.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Jed's camp, Jackson was laying on the ground, resting from Jed's latest beating when Sam came walking back into camp, struggling on his way. From his angle, he couldn't really see what was going on, but soon enough, he saw that Sam was fighting to drag Serena back into the campsite.

"Come on, you little brat!" he shouted. "Jed, I got her!"  
Jed came stalking back to the group. "Just as I suspected; the twit couldn't help but come looking for her big brother."

His words were laced with mockery of the relationship both kids held so close to their hearts.

"Serena! Why did you come? You should have known that he was going to trap you again!" Jackson was so angry, but it was more with himself over the fact that he couldn't protect her.

"Jackson, I couldn't leave you. I've made enough mistakes," Serena said with a tone as if it was the most obvious thing. "I had to come make sure that you were okay."  
"Sere, you shouldn't---"

Jed cut him off. "SHUT UP, YOU IDIOT!"

He tore Serena out of Sam's arms and threw her to the ground next to Jackson. Pointing to Sam, he said, "Tie her up. TIGHTLY."

As his little puppet did what he was told, Jed turned to Jackson and Serena.

"Now, listen up. Apparently, you didn't understand stand me the last time, so I'm going to make this as clear as possible. I am going to kill you both. Then, I'm going to kill the morons who think they can protect you. Get it? Since you don't seem to be doing a thing to get out of here, this is my only choice."

With that, he pulled a long knife out of the sheath on his side and held it up, grinning evilly. Jackson gulped and began to wonder if there really was a way for them to make it out of there alive.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you enjoyed. Please review and more soon I promise. **


	23. Chapter 24

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait, I really am. I just had Writers' block for this chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**With that, he pulled a long knife out of the sheath on his side and held it up, grinning evilly. Jackson gulped and began to wonder if there really was a way for them to make it out of there alive.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at camp, Nathan had just finished telling them about Serena.

"We have to go and them before their killed!" He cried out.

"But how?" Taylor asked a tremor of fear creeping into her voice.

"Well, we can't just sit here and do nothing?" Eric said standing up.

The others nodded in agreement, but Delay added, "But we at least need some type of plan."

"But Jed and his gang know us now, it'll be a lot harder," Melissa admitted quietly. No one argued against her either.

"We need a plan," Delay declared standing up.

"But what?" Lex asked starring into the small fire. No one answered him, but simply glanced at each other.

"Well we can't sit here, just wing it," Eric said standing up.

"Eric wait a minute," Taylor cried as she stood up as well.

"We don't have a minute!" Eric cried as he darted around the fire and into the jungle. No one moved for a few seconds, but then raced after him.

"Eric!" they all cried as they ran as fast as they could.

"Who knew Eric was this fast?" Taylor thought as she slowed down panting heavily. The others ran past her, but then Daley halted and spun around.

"Taylor, come on," she said quickly, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

Taylor shook her head and waved her hand saying, 'Go on without me."

"Hold on, Lex get over here!" Daley cried as loudly as she dared. In a few moments Lex was running back over to his sister.

"What…what is it, Day?" Lex asked out of breathe.

"Lex, look go back to camp"

"But Day"

"No buts Lex, go back to camp with Taylor and stay there that's an order," Delay commended before pulling him into tight hug and placing a kiss on his head.

"I love you Day," Lex said.

"Love you too," his sister replied softly before releasing him and heading back into the jungle.

Taylor slowly walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "They'll be alright Lex, and so will Jackson and Serena," she said trying her hardest to believe her own words. Lex nodded softly and turned heading back to camp with Taylor following close behind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What was that?" Nathan asked halting in his tracks after about 20 min. It was screaming, but it was muffled and he couldn't be sure if it was real.

"I heard it too," Melissa whispered and silently pointed to her left. The others nodded and as quietly as possible walked over in that direction.

A few inches away, they heard a voice call out, "Stop, leave-"

It was Jackson. He had been cut off and had let out a large moan of pain. Eric carefully moved a branch back and his blood seemed to boil.

Jed was standing over Serena and raping her and cutting her each time she tired to prevent him from doing anything.

"You little whore," Jed growled as he raised his knife and cut her sleeve off.

"Leave-"

Jackson tried again, but Jed only laughed. Turning around to face his son, he mocked, "Leave her alone, is that what you want?"

Jackson glared at the older man, but said nothing. Jed laughed and bringing his knife right up against Serena's shoulder and drew a small line across, allowing blood to leak out. Serena whimpered and fresh tars fell down her face. Jed chuckled softly before throwing her to the ground next to her brother.

"I'm going to kill him," Eric muttered dangerously under his breath.

"Stop it Eric," Melissa whispered sternly. Eric ignored her as his blood grew to a boiling point.

"All right lets think'

"Hey, Numb skull over here, you big idiot!" Eric cried out as loudly as he could. All the others gaped at him unable to say anything. Jed's head snapped around as he glared at Eric and the others. Dropping Serena on the ground he shouted, "I'll get all of you idiots!"

With that he picked up his knife and ran after the others.

"Leave them alone Jed," Serena called out, but her voice was too hoarse to make any real sound. Jackson glanced over towards Sam and saw him boiling water and not paying the slightest attention. Rolling his eyes he turned his attention back to Serena.

"Sere…you ok?" he asked slowly moving over towards his sister wincing and flinching every few seconds.

She shook her head as tears welled up and fell down her face. "No…I'm not fine…Jed's going…going to…to kill them… and us too, Jackson."

"Serena…shh it'll be ok and-"

"Hold on what was that?" Serena asked cutting in and closing her eyes to hear more clearly. Jackson looked questionable at his sisters' action, but followed her example. It was silent at first, but then he heard a loud buzzing noise mixed in with the wind blowing around them.

Opening her eyes she asked, "What is that?"

Jackson opened his eyes and shrugged, but then they heard Sam gasp as he looked up at the sky. Jackson raised his eyebrows slightly and glanced over towards Serena. Serena raised her own eyebrows at him before she glanced up at the sky. The sound was growing louder every second and finally she saw what was causing it.

"Jackson!" she cried as loud as she could. Jackson glanced up and saw the second most beautiful sight in his live, next to Serena. An rescuer plane, flying overhead.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What's going to happen, review and find out. I hope you enjoyed. I'll to have the next chapter up soon. Any suggestions would be very helpful. **


	24. Chapter 25

**Hey guys. I'm finally back. I know it's been a long, long,long time, but I had major writer's block. I own nothing, but Sam, Jed and Serena. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Last time **

**Jackson glanced up and saw the second most beautiful sight in his live, next to Serena. A rescuer plane, flying overhead.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

"Oh my god!" Melissa cried as she heard the plane overhead.

"Get to the beach," she called to the others. All of them were running at top speed to get away from Jed, but had all stopped when they heard the plane.

"Some go to the beach others go into the jungle!" Nathan exclaimed fear and desire coursing though him.

Delay nodded and grabbing Nathan's hand they darted into the jungle leaving Melissa and Eric alone.

"Come back here you bunch of snot nose brats!" Jed cried from about five feet away.

Melissa glanced at Eric before turning and heading down to the beach.

Jed come into the small clearing in a few seconds and shook his head when he heard the air plane overhead.

"Damn!" he cursed out loud. He glanced around and then headed down towards the beach.

Melissa glanced over her shoulder and began to run faster.

"Hey we're down here!" Eric cried as he slowed down, waving his arms frantically.

Melissa almost crashed into him saying, "Eric move."

"Mel, there's-"

"I know and we have a crazy killer following us!" Melissa practically shouted at him, grabbing his hand.

"Oh geez," Eric muttered, tightening his grip on Melissa's arm. Together the two ran along the beach, both screaming to the plane and glancing over their shoulders as Jed chased after them. After a few moments, the plane began heading towards them and the two teenagers jumped for joy, completely forgetting about Jed.

"Damn, those brats," Jed cried, as he darted back into the jungle.

Melissa spotted him running and tugged on Eric's sleeve. "Eric, he's getting away."

"Good," Eric replied, waving his arms around in joy as the plane kept moving towards them.

"Eric, he could hurt the others!" Mel cried desperately. It took a moment for this to register with him, but then he paled slightly.

"But…Mel, the plane," he pointed out, barely able to speak. Melissa nodded, pushing her hair away from her face.

"I know," she said quickly, uncertain of what to do.

"I'll stay here, and we try to find the others," Eric instructed thinking quickly.

Melissa nodded, turning around to go back into the jungle. A semi- second later, she spun around asking, "What about Jed?"

"Just go Mel!" Eric cried out, giving her a slight shove towards the jungle.

She nodded, whispering, "Be carefully Eric."

"You too Mel," Eric called out as she turned and ran into the jungle/

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan and Daley ran thought the forest, towards camp. "Stop, I'm tired," Daley called out.

"Day, no Jed could be coming?" Nathan replied, turning to face her.

"I think he followed Mel and Eric," she answered, glancing over her shoulder. Nathan didn't say anything for a moment, but then grabbed her hand. Startled she turned, looking directly into his eyes.

"What is it?" she asked in a whisper. He held up his hand and pointed a little ways behind them.

"Jed," he mouthed to her. Daley gulped and then led Nathan as quietly as possible behind a tree.

A few minutes later, they heard footsteps running towards them. Nathan picked up a rock and held it tightly in his fist. As the person got closer, he prepared himself. Daley, seeming to read his thoughts, gripped his other hand and squeezed. He ignored it, yanking his hand away and jumped out and threw the rock, hitting the target straight on.

"OW!" the person cried as she fell onto the ground. Nathan blinked and began to feel the blood leaving his face.

"Mel!" he cried, running over to his best friend, Daley following on his heel.

"I'm so, so, so sorry, are you all right?" Nathan asked falling beside his friend. Melissa nodded holding her head.

"I'm fine, just a little concussion," she replied trying to lighten the mood.

Neither Nathan nor Daley laughed, but helped their friend up.

"Where's Eric?" Daley asked worried.

"He stayed at the beach, and the plane's coming back for us," Mel informed them quickly.

"You mean we're saved?" Daley asked happiness filled her voice. Melissa nodded lowering her hand.

"We should go tell Taylor and Lex," Daley said, looking from Nathan to Melissa.

Both of them nodded and headed back towards camp. Yet Melissa was still concerned about Jackson and Serena.

"Are they even alive?" she asked herself, a tear rolling down her face. Just then, she felt a slight squeeze of her hand.

"They're going to be fine Mel," Nathan replied reassuringly. She nodded, but that thought sacred her to death, it really did.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope it was worth the wait. Please review and I hope to have the next chapter up soon. Please review, thanks. **


	25. Chapter 26

**Here's the last chapter. I Hope you enjoy it. A big thanks to Melreincarn for her help. The words in _bold and slanted _are sung. I hope you enjoy it. So onto the story. **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They're going to be fine Mel," Nathan replied reassuringly. She nodded, but that thought sacred her to death, it really did.

Melissa, Nathan and Daley rushed back to camp reaching Taylor and Lex.

"Shirts. Towels. Bright ones. Hurry. Beach. Plane." They all cried over each other.

"What?" Taylor asked, tilting her head in confusion. Daley and Nathan were already tearing through camp for supplies.

Daley tossed some at Lex and ran towards the beach.  
"Follow me."

The two looked at each other, and then followed wordlessly. Lex reached the beach first. "It's a plane." Lex exclaimed, nearly jumping for joy.

"Duh. That's what I have been trying to tell you." Melissa replied.

Eric ran up to them crying out, "Now wave so they know they can land here!"

All the castaways waved their arms and held up the small items and cried out for the plane. In about ten minutes the plane landed on the beach.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After that last burst of energy from Serena, she and Jackson now laid almost completely immobile. Jackson felt his heart beating faster and faster at the thought of being rescued but then skipped a beat as he heard Serena let out a moan of sheer pain. Summoning up a little strength and with great effort, he turned his head towards his sister. Instantly, she did them same, gritting her teeth from allowing another cry to escape her. They're eyes connected and for a few moments, their eyes glowed with happiness and nothing needed to be said.

"Jack…" she tried, but failed.

Jackson cracked a small smile and almost sent a telepathically message to her. "Don't over due it, you'll kill yourself."

Serena tried to laugh, but the pain and energy was too great.

"You're going to it now you damn brats," a voice called out from behind them.

Serena gulped and paled as white as a ghost. She saw Jackson grow tense, but he said nothing.

"Get up Cody," Jed demanded, taking a step closer. Jackson didn't move, trying to remain as still as possible.

"I said get up!" Jed cried out harshly.

Neither Jackson nor Serena moved, and Jackson could almost feel his sister's fear. Jed rolled his eyes and moved over towards Jackson and bent down and pulled him roughly up to a sitting position.

"So, you know all about the plane boy?" Jed asked, spitting into Jackson's face. Serena tried to move, but failed.

"So who goes first?" Jed asked, his hand slipping into his pocket, and pulled out his knife.

"Take…take, me," Jackson managed to say, with great effort.

"N…no, Jack…Jackson," Serena cried, but her voice so raw that it could barely be heard.

Jackson met her eyes and tried to smile, but instead tears rimmed his eyes. Jed cut the ropes binding him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile on the beach, the castaways were talking with the pilot. "Is this al of you?" the captain, Ben asked.

"There are ten of us, actually eleven," Nathan replied quickly. Ben nodded, but then counted, "They're only five of you."

"Three of them went to explore the island and never came back and then two of them are being held hostage by their father named Jed Jackson."

"Jed Jackson?" another voice cried.

All of them nodded, as they turned to another middle aged man.

"Jed Jackson, the guy, I've been trying to catch for the past month. The last report of him was stealing a boat and he had a young girl with him too."

"Serena!" Eric exclaimed.

Ben gawked at his companion and then at the cast a ways. "Where are they now?" Ben asked quickly.

"In the jungle," Nathan said pointing west.

"Come on men, you kids stay right here," Ben ordered, as a group of five men dashed past them.

"What's wrong?" Daley asked, holding Lex closer.

Ben faced them died on saying, "Jed Jackson, knows no mercy. He even killed his own wife for leaving him. If these are his children, god only knows the hell they're going though. Stay Here!"

With that, he turned and ran after the other men. Just then Melissa called out, "They're going the wrong way."

"Come on, let's go!" Eric exclaimed, running a head of the group. All the others glanced at each other, before following him as fast as they could.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How do you like that?" Jed scowled as he kept cutting Jackson all around. Serena was crying silently to herself, her heart skipping a few beats every time her brother groaned.

"Stop…please," she begged Jed.

Jed glared down at his daughter and smirked, "Are you missing our little games Serena?"

"Please..." her meek voice trailed off as more tears fall down her face.

Jed dropped Jackson to the ground and moved over towards her. He bent down and cut the ropes around her too.

Just then the cast a ways burst though the jungle. Jed smirked as he stepped away from Serena.

"Well, look whose here, come to say good bye to your leader?" Jed asked, forcing Jackson to stand up again.

"Let them go," Melissa and Eric cried at the same time. Jed laughed and raised the knife off Jackson's chest.

"Any last words?" Jed asked, a smug smirk placed on his face.

Jackson turned towards Serena and managed to say, "I love you Serena."

"Jackson, No!" Serena cried out.

From the bottom of her heart came a great burst of energy. She stood up on shaky legs and ran forward. Jed spun around to face his daughter, plunging the dagger right into her stomach. Serena drew in a burst of air, almost chocking on it. Jed let go of the dagger and watched her sway back and forth, before falling onto her knees curling up, tears running down her face.

"NO SERENA!" Jackson and Eric cried out at the same time.

There was complete silence and the next few moments seemed too pass by Jackson and Eric without any notice. The cast a ways had all jumped Jed and held him down fast, long enough for the police to get there and take him away in handcuffs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally only the cast a ways and Serena were left. Serena's head rested tenderly on Jackson's lap. Eric pulled out the knife and threw it across the camp.

"Jack…Eric…" Serena whispered, her body trembling and her voice low.

"Shhh, Sere, save your strength," Eric instructed though his tears. All the other cast a ways stood around the trio, all crying silently, even Lex.

"Eric…I, love, you," Serena said squeezing his hand lightly. Eric brushed away her bags from her eyes as she turned towards her big brother.

"Serena…you can't leave me….not again," Jackson whispered, not even trying to contain his tears.

Serena reached up slowly, her hand shaking as she creased Jackson's check.

"Don't…worry…I get, to see…Mom," she stammered, her voice cracking.

"No, Serena…it's not, your time…hold on…please," Jackson begged, creasing his little sister's check.

"I…love you…Jackson," she whispered, staring directly into his deep blue eyes.

"You have to stay strong…you're, going to make it though Serena," Jackson cried,

"**_So…let… this be… our prayer,_**" Serena sang her voice fading slightly at the end.

"**_As we go our way,_**" Jackson replied, wiping away a tear rolling down his sister's face.

"**_Lead us to a place,"_** Eric sang out, his voice filled with tears.

"**_Guide us with your grace,_**" the trio sang together. All three voices blending together.

"**_To a… place… where… we'll be…. safe_**," Serena sang, her heavenly, but faint voice filling the air.

Closing her eyes, her hand slipped from Jackson's check and fall gingerly against her lap.

Everyone stood silently around them, crying and not wanting to leave. However, soon one by one they all drifted in the direction of the plane. Eric was the last one, next to Jackson.

"Come…come on, Man we have…to…do," Eric said standing up, and placing a comforting hand on Jackson's shoulder.

Jackson nodded saying, "Yeah….I'll be right…there, Eric."

Eric nodded, but said nothing else as he headed after the others.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once he was alone, Jackson kissed her pale check and whispered in her ear, "I'll love you forever, Serena."

He straightened himself, but then something caught his eye. Her hand had fallen against the sand and was pointing towards something.

He laid her down gingerly and then moved over to where his sister was pointing. Something silver stuck out of the dirt. Brushing it away, he found a silver charm bracelet. Picking it up, he smiled slightly. It was the same bracelet, which he had given her for her sixth birthday.

"I can't believe she kept it," he thought to himself, clipping it around his own wrist.

Turning back to his sister, he said, "Good old Serena."

Carefully he picked her limp body off the ground and carried her towards the plane. Back to a life, she would never see.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok I know you hate me, but please review and let me know what you think in as much detail as possible. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review and THANKS TO ALL MY FAITHFUL REVIEWERS. **


End file.
